Too Many Interruptions
by Ciel In A Dress
Summary: All Sasuke and Naruto want to do is have some fun. But each time they get close to having said fun, they find their way blocked by a messenger of fate. AKA one of their really annoying friends. There's a catch: no one knows what they're walking in on.
1. Kakashi

**A/N: Yo. I'm Ciel In A Dress. But you can call me Nichola. This is my first fanfiction and also, my first yaoi!!!!! When I showed my friends they said something along the lines of, "Nichola wrote this?!?!? NICHOLA?!?!?? She always acts so innocent! How?!?" I name the chapters according to the interupter, but of course the interuptees are Sasuke (my true love) and Naruto. It's got Yaoi. Not yet though...**

* * *

**Too Many Interruptions  
****Chapter 1: Kakashi**

"Sh—Shut up, Naruto!" stammered Sasuke, trying to concentrate. But it was much easier said than done for Naruto to stay quiet; he was enjoying this too much. Every time his burning skin made contact with Sasuke's, he couldn't help but moan and sigh, wishing for more.

When Sasuke, blinded by lust, had pushed his knee up between Naruto's legs, the sigh/moan was significantly louder, which was the source of their current, almost wordless argument. The heat in the room was suffocating them both so much that they were finding it hard to think past the other's body pressed tightly against them. Sasuke was quite a bit smarter than Naruto so he tried again to get out from underneath him and off the couch, knowing that once they were away from each other, the need to touch every inch of him would vanish and he would be able to think again. He would then remind Naruto why silence was so important. "Get off me, Naruto!" Sasuke muttered, not quite as forcefully as he would have liked.

Naruto, needless to say, didn't like this idea, and spoke to Sasuke seductively, "Let's just keep going, Sexsuke." Sasuke, being the angry bastard that he is, ignored this (and his strange new nickname) and took his hands from around Naruto's waist and put them on his chest, ready to push him off. However, as soon as his hands felt Naruto's well-toned muscles under his shirt, he was reminded of the nine-tailed fox's strength and gave up fighting—partly because it was pointless and partly because he didn't really want to win. He ripped off Naruto's shirt to be closer to him. A strange thought occurred to him: the skin was in the way.

By then, they were both panting loudly and Naruto was pushing his hips down onto Sasuke, silently begging for release. Naruto smiled in his victory and licked Sasuke's neck, knowing from experience what stimulated him most. Sasuke growled in anticipation and ran his hands up and down Naruto's bare chest, pinching his nipples and slowly getting closer to the zipper just above the slight bulge he so desperately wanted in his mouth. Then he felt it, the exquisite pain that washed through his body like a tsunami of fire. Any sound he might have made vanished in the haze surrounding his senses. Naruto had bitten down hard on Sasuke's curse mark, the source of his power and, strangely enough, his arousal.

Instead of pausing to enjoy this fantastic feeling, he violently moved his hands to Naruto's zipper and was in the act of pulling it down when…

"What the hell are you two doing?!"

Naruto and Sasuke realised that if anyone saw them then—Sasuke's leg between Naruto's, his hands practically down Naruto's pants and Naruto kissing him feverishly—their secret would be out!

Sasuke's instincts took over and he quickly moved his knee and hands so that their positions were PG-rated.

Kakashi stepped out of the shadows, a look of shock on what they could see of his face. The sexual atmosphere dissipated quickly. "You were both three hours late for training," he explained. "So I came here to look for you and what do I find?"

Sasuke gulped; Naruto was frozen in place.

"I find the two of you lying on a couch—"

Sasuke shut his eyes. He could feel Naruto's heart beating faster. They both knew what was coming next.

"—fighting!"

Sasuke opened his mouth to blurt out a poorly planned explanation but then he realised what Kakashi had said.

"Fighting?" asked Naruto, proving his inability to think ahead.

Sasuke felt relief shine through him. Kakashi-sensei had said 'fighting,' not 'almost having sex with your best friend and rival.'

Naruto started to speak, "We weren't—"

Sasuke saw a disaster coming and took control of the situation and spoke loudly over Naruto, "Baka! You put a hole in my couch!" He moved his hand away from the hole he'd just created and pushed Naruto onto the floor, making a mental note to explain his actions later and warn Naruto against making stupid comments in future. He proceeded to punch Naruto a few times before Kakashi dragged them apart. Naruto just looked dumbstruck but at least he wasn't explaining the truth to their teacher.

"Now come on, you two!" Kakashi said angrily. "Sakura's probably worried."

**Interruption 1: survived.  
****Will they be so lucky next time?**

* * *

**A/N: So? Did you like it? Please?? Any advice is welcome. Please review... And my brilliant Beta Reader is: PHYLLIS!!!**

**BR/N: Um, hi? I'm Phyllis (pen name: Firisu), and Nichola, my best friend in real life, was beta reader for one of my stories so now I'm beta reading hers. By the way, we've just stayed up for the past 27 hours, so please forgive any... miscalculations. Well, we're trying to make the word count exactly 1000 words so I'll just keep talking about nothing. Okay, now it's 1000 words.**


	2. Sasuke

**A/N: Hem, hem. HELLO!! This is chapter 2, obviously. I would like to thank all of my wonderful reviewers, especially Lady-Mystc for being my first reviewer, and jamie. the. greatest. dork for being the first person to acknowledge my story. This chapter is not full of yaoi or even shonen-ai. Much. XD**

**

* * *

**

**Too Many Interruptions  
****Chapter 2: Sasuke**

Sasuke sat down on his now infamous couch and contemplated his life—again. It was a regular activity for him, though less so since he'd been together with Naruto for so long. He used it to clear his head.

He thought back to the time before Naruto—back when he was lonely and suicidal—and found himself suppressing a soft-hearted smile at the memory of when he'd told Naruto about his thoughts of self-harm.

It had been snowing and they were at the park, swinging slowly on the swings. They'd talked about the unending depths of white at their feet as they tried unsuccessfully to fathom exactly how insignificant they were. "Snow is peaceful," Naruto had said wisely after a long silence, "like you, Sasuke."

Sasuke heart faltered for a moment. He had kept up a façade of apathy for so long that he was saddened by Naruto's words. It meant his disguise was still working, even on the man he loved—even though he'd long since stopped caring whether he cried for his family or not. So he told Naruto—about his brother; about everything. And amazingly, Naruto understood.

Naruto had then said forcefully to Sasuke, "If you die, I will kill you." He'd stepped forward, off the swing and into the light of the lamppost nearest Sasuke. He confessed how truly deep his love was and he kept walking forward, closer and closer to Sasuke. When he was close enough, he moved his hand hesitantly and placed it on the side of Sasuke's face. The minus zero temperatures were kind of ruining the mood, but this moment was far more emotional than physical, so the two young men ignored the frost.

Sasuke saw it as if in slow motion: Naruto leaning in, further, further, and (seriously, _slow motion_) pressing his warm lips to Sasuke's cold, tight ones. As the kiss continued, Sasuke relaxed. He was finally comfortable in showing his true self—to Naruto, at least. The childhood kindness, hidden away in his frozen heart, became known to him once more, in this dark, glacial night.

Because his heart was only frozen; not stopped. It could be melted and allowed to warm to others again—like sunshine vanishing in the rain.

It's not forever missing; it will return.

As the flashback ended, Sasuke became aware that he was shivering horribly. The psychologists were right; thinking about frigid weather makes it so.

* * *

**A/N: Believe it or not, this story actually has a plot! And there was a part in this chapter that told you exactly what it was. Cake for anyone who can find it! Next chapter has some NaruSasu action. BTW this story is NaruSasu. Even though I don't actually care either way. Even if you don't like this story, please read chapter 5!! I'll update and update until chapter 5 so please read it when it comes out!! It's my favourite. ^_^**

**BR/N: I'm the beta reader so if there's any mistakes it's my fault.  
*****slaps Nichola across face*  
****Don't write my beta reader's note for me!  
I'm the real beta reader; Nichola wrote that first line there without telling me.  
Wait; what was the point of that?  
Oh, I just finished beta-reading her author's notes, too.**


	3. Ino

**A/N: This is a pointless chapter that is being used to fill up the space of chapter 3 so I can get to chapter 5 faster. (Phyllis: Hey, don't _tell _them it's a pointless chapter!) Oh, right, I mean, it's a lovely chapter and it is slightly important to the plot. Read it please.**

* * *

**Too Many Interruptions  
****Chapter 3: Ino**

Sasuke and Naruto were caught up in a 'moment.'

Naruto was currently trying to suffocate Sasuke by means of his tongue. It is the strongest muscle in the body, as Sasuke now knew deep in his heart. Or throat. Either way, they were having fun.

Neither knew exactly where their hands were or what they were touching; they'd long ago forgotten how to control their impulses. As a result, their mouths were locked together in a fierce 'who can eat the other's face first' contest and their bodies were moving to a rhythm even faster than the galloping of their hearts.

All their clothes were still on their bodies, though. It was the middle of the day and neither of them was especially drunk. Although they were intoxicated by the other's presence, they weren't stupid enough to try anything. They'd been interrupted before and didn't really want anything like that to happen again.

While Naruto continued to crush Sasuke, pushing down on him from every angle, Sasuke heard a noise outside. He pulled his mouth away from Naruto's and sighed. He looked to his right and saw only the light from the empty street. He assumed the noise was just someone walking past, but you could never be too careful, so he walked out of the dark alleyway and checked if anyone was watching.

"Sasuke!"

Something large and heavy hit Sasuke with the force of an ice-cream truck and effectively bowled him down to the ground. He saw stars and his mouth was full of hair. He spluttered and spat it all out before he became aware of a voice speaking very fast and excitedly.

"Oh my god! Sasuke! I haven't seen you in _ages_!"

It was Ino. Drat.

Sasuke grunted in reply and tried to push the annoying female away from him. He grabbed her shoulders and practically threw her. She hit the wall—hard.

A look of shock adorned her face for a moment but she got over it quickly, putting her hands behind her back to emphasize her chest. "Wow, Sasuke! You're so strong!" she squealed.

Naruto came out of the alley as well and stood next to Sasuke, laughing. Sasuke frowned, now thoroughly irritated. Ino had just attacked him and now Naruto was laughing! His irritation vanished, however, as Ino began glancing quizzically between him and Naruto.

"Are you two…?" She trailed off questioningly.

Sasuke realised quickly what she meant and answered, "Nope," as calmly as he could.

"Definitely not," Naruto agreed, pretending he wasn't at all fazed by Ino's half-asked question. Unlike Sasuke, he didn't appreciate keeping their relationship a secret, but he did it anyway, for Sasuke's sake.

"Oh, okay then. See you later, Sasuke." She waved and blew a kiss at Sasuke, completely ignoring Naruto, and stumbled off. She was half-drunk—yes, in the middle of the day.

"I'm guessing she was with Tsunade earlier…" Naruto murmured.

Ino was swinging her hips as she walked, trying—and failing—to look sexy.

"Yep. Sorry, Naruto, but speaking of Tsunade—" Sasuke began.

"—you've got to go meet her now. I know. There's always some disturbance."

Sasuke smiled at Naruto finishing his sentence and kissed him softly before vanishing ninja-style.

It's true that Naruto isn't very smart, but he could see from the amount of times they'd been interrupted that something was stopping them from… uh, doing stuff.

And he had a pretty good idea why…

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know, it's kinda whimsical but it is important that I get almost every character in Naruto to walk in on them at one point or another. Read and Review.**

**BR/N: Well, I really don't have much to say here... Oh, by the way, we're listening to a really sweet song while we're writing this. It's called 'Another Fucking Love Song' by Amiel. Search it up. It's good.**


	4. Tsunade

**A/N: Chapter 4 is here!!!! In case you haven't already found out or realised, I tend to update on Wednesday afternoons (Australia time) because of my aforementioned computer issues. AKA, I don't have one. Therefore, I visit my beta reader's house and she does stuff. Computer-ish stuff.**

**

* * *

**

**Too Many Interruptions  
****Chapter 4: Tsunade**

The sun was setting and most of the people in Konoha were heading home.

If, on their way home, somebody had stopped by Naruto's house, they would notice one room in the house had all of the blinds already shut. They might find it slightly strange because it wasn't yet dark enough and also because it was just the one room.

If the person was particularly worried about Naruto's health, they might have stopped by the window. Once there, they would have heard two male voices and perhaps assumed that Sasuke had stopped by to help Naruto with his injury.

They would be right.

"Tch! You're an idiot, Naruto," Sasuke scolded angrily. Honestly, what kind of ninja could trip over and get cut on mere bushes?

He told Naruto to turn around so he could tend to the deep gash that stretched from just below Naruto's shoulder blades and down the right side of his body to his gluteus. Sasuke blushed slightly when he realised he'd have to lower Naruto's clothes to get a good look at the full extent of his injury.

And what an injury it was, deep and very messy. The skin around it was ragged and roughly cut. "Damn you, sharp bushes," Naruto muttered, clearly in pain.

Sasuke sighed. How anyone could let a bush get the better of them was beyond him.

He knew he should have given some kind of warning before he snuck his hands around Naruto's front and undid the zip on his pants, but it was much more fun to see Naruto's shocked reaction. "Uh, Sasuke? Not that I'm not all for this later, but I kinda have something more important to take care of first. You see that red liquid on my back? That's blood."

Sasuke couldn't help himself—he let out a short laugh. "I know, silly," he replied, not unkindly. "I just need to see the whole cut, and it goes down the side of your bum, too," he explained teasingly.

"Oh, right" was Naruto's sheepish answer. He didn't want to seem like he was afraid of being touched by Sasuke. In fact, the only reason he stopped Sasuke in the first place was because his back hurt. There were no trust issues between them and they were perfectly comfortable around each other—no matter what they were or were not wearing.

Sasuke tugged down on Naruto's pants until he could see the end of the bush-inflicted cut. He slowly brought his hands back up and 'accidentally' brushed against something hanging limply between Naruto's legs. He was rewarded with a flinch and a gasp from Naruto. "After," Naruto promised, breathing slightly faster, "providing we don't get interrupted."

Sasuke contemplated that for a moment. If they were interrupted, the person would have to come through the door and be greeted by the lovely view of Naruto standing stark naked in front of them. If they cared to look closer, they would—without fail—notice Sasuke standing behind him, and their secret would be out. They couldn't really pass it off as nursing when one was naked and the other had his hands resting tenderly around the naked man's waist.

Sasuke shook his head to snap himself out of his thoughts and looked at the deep wound that he had assigned himself to attend to. "I'm not much of a doctor," he began, "but I reckon that needs to be cleaned," he said grimly. This was no time to be playing. This was a serious injury.

After treating said serious injury, Sasuke gently covered it with a bandage. Once he was sure Naruto didn't feel any discomfort, he called on Naruto's earlier promise. "And now is the time for playing," he said.

Before Naruto could react, Sasuke had pushed him up against the wall. He kissed Naruto's neck and back while Naruto, still facing the wall, let out a low, sensual sound to encourage him to continue. Sasuke was more than ready to give Naruto an orgasm, so he didn't hesitate to wrap his hand around Naruto's stiff shaft and begin pumping it.

The jolt that electrified Naruto's body was beyond words. The sounds Naruto made to describe it were indecipherable. He panted and moved into Sasuke's hand. He shut his eyes and cried out in pleasure after every heavenly squeeze. He didn't want to just stand there and let Sasuke service him, so he fought against him and managed to turn around to face him.

Sasuke couldn't understand what Naruto was doing. Why was he pushing him away? Didn't he like it? He would find out the answer soon enough.

The moment they were facing each other, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand roughly and returned it to his aching member. Sasuke understood and went back to what he was doing, only with much greater vigour than ever before. Naruto just wanted to be part of the fun, and Sasuke felt himself becoming hard.

Naruto pressed his lips to Sasuke's hungrily. He didn't care that he was naked or that Sasuke was currently abusing his arousal in any way he could. He only cared about touching Sasuke—his lips, his hands and all the other parts hidden away, waiting to be found.

Sasuke pushed himself closer to Naruto as Naruto whipped his tongue across Sasuke's lips, asking for an invitation inside. Sasuke obliged and their tongues intertwined in a fierce wrestling match. Sasuke felt pre-cum on his fingertips. The liquid was slightly annoying but he welcomed it with open arms—figuratively, of course. It made it easier to slide his hand up and down, around and around.

With his other hand, Sasuke gripped Naruto's back and steadied himself as he broke apart from the blonde ninja's mouth and slid down to his knees. He was panting so fast that it almost seemed there was no air in the room.

His hand released Naruto and was rewarded with even louder moans. "N—No, Sexsuke, touch—touch again."

Sasuke smiled. He wasn't actually aiming for Naruto to beg; he'd only let go because he felt like he was going to fall over and he had planned to grab on again straight away, but seeing Naruto's reaction made it too tempting to pass up. "Sorry, I don't quite understand," he teased.

Naruto gave up asking with words and wrapped his hands in Sasuke's hair, trying to thrust his hips, but Sasuke held him fast against the wall. It was taking all his self-restraint not to take Naruto's member in his mouth and milk it for all it was worth—especially since it was pulsing mere inches from his face. But he was an Uchiha, and his family was renowned for remaining apathetic no matter the situation. It was made even more important to keep his reputation immaculate by the fact that he was the last one left.

"Do it, Sasuke." Naruto eventually managed to form a coherent sentence. Sasuke didn't even bother answering. He ran his tongue across the tip of Naruto's arousal, and Naruto shouted in triumph, knowing by now that staying still was the best way to get Sasuke to fulfil his craving for pleasure but finding it next to impossible.

Sasuke's own pants were uncomfortably tight and had been for as long as they'd been busy fooling around, so when he had sufficiently distracted Naruto, he pulled the constricting slacks down to his knees. He sighed happily when he let his penis out of its cage just as Naruto's own member twitched when it felt Sasuke's hot breath against his flesh. So much for Naruto being part of the fun; all he was doing was twisting his hands around Sasuke's black locks.

Sasuke placed his mouth just slightly over the top of his partner's shaft, causing Naruto to scream out in delight, sensitive to even the gentlest of touches.

And then the door opened.

"…"

Everyone was frozen in place.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at the intruder and she looked at them.

Nobody spoke.

Sasuke removed his mouth from around Naruto's erection, fully aware that they'd just been caught in the act. Still, the only sound in the room was the loud breathing of the two teenagers and even that quieted down after a few minutes.

The interrupter hadn't moved an inch. She was still standing in the doorway, mouth gaping open in shock, eyes wide with confusion.

Sasuke was far beyond embarrassment at being found in such a compromising situation. His face was as red as a rose. He looked at Naruto's; the colour wasn't much different from his own.

Naruto's eyes were still wild and unreasonable with pleasure and he seemed torn between continuing with Sasuke and pleading for Lady Tsunade to forget what she just walked in on.

Another moment of silence passed before Tsunade got over the initial shock and decided to speak. "I heard a scream… and I was going to fix Naruto's cut… so I came in 'cause I was worried and, uh, you… um…" She swallowed. "Would it… bother you to… uh… put some clothes on?" She chose her words carefully.

Naruto and Sasuke didn't speak. They just did what Tsunade asked. The moment couldn't have been more awkward, even if it tried. But it wouldn't—because moments don't try.

Naruto looked exceedingly guilty. "Sorry," he apologised quietly.

"Th—that's fine. Maybe we should discuss this over some sake?" Tsunade suggested, her authoritative nature returning to her.

Sasuke shook his head and put his arm around Naruto's waist. "Not to be rude, but I don't see how this is any of your business." He was afraid of how Tsunade would answer his bold rejection but it was worth a try. No one else understood but it was imperative that he kept his relationship with Naruto a secret.

Tsunade frowned. "Actually, if anything was to happen to either one of you in a mission—say, falling off a cliff—the other might lose sight of the goal just to rescue the one that fell. The mission comes first. I need you to convince me that you understand that."

Naruto stayed quiet during his boyfriend and the Hokage's small tiff, but he had to voice his opinion. "I don't see why this has to stay a secret." He turned to Sasuke. "One person? Just one," he pleaded.

Sasuke looked deep into Naruto's eyes and saw the sincerity there. Maybe it would be good to share the secret with one person other than the two of them. It would give them someone else to talk to.

Sasuke then looked to examine Tsunade's reaction to all this. She seemed a little astonished—and slightly disgusted—at the romance she'd just discovered but otherwise determined to find out everything. It wasn't like Sasuke to change his mind, but this was a special case. He knew he could trust Tsunade.

As it turned out, that interruption was a blessing in disguise. Tsunade now knows the whole story and still lets Naruto and Sasuke stay on the team together. She even swore to keep it a secret.

Maybe fate was somehow responsible for these disturbances…

* * *

**A/N: And if you look again at the line you just read—yeah, go on, look!—you'll be reminded… this story has a plot! Whoot! Yay for plots! It gives the story more suspense and we all love suspense. Chapter 5 is next…  
****R&R! PLEASE! Even just one word! Even just one letter! _Anything_!**

**BR/N: Um, I don't have much time to talk today. We have to watch an episode of _Bleach_ before Ciel In A Dress has to go home. It's episode 115. IchiRuki FTW. (Ciel In A Dress: Oi, Phyllis: This is a NaruSasu story!) Yeah, yeah, whatever. She comes to my house, eats all my food and all she does for me is badly beta-read my stories (sometimes).**


	5. Doorbell

**A/N: Nothing like a good old Jane Brook Shiraz to get your brain working for some NaruSasu action! Yeah, I drink wine. This particular one is red, obviously. But my favourite is this sweet, pink wine which isn't very alcoholic… *sigh* Don't worry; I'm not drunk. Only slightly fuzzafied. This is the chapter I've been wanting to publish for ages!! I love it. We had a bit of trouble coming up with the name of it because we didn't want to reveal too much so it ended up like this:**

**

* * *

**

**Too Many Interruptions  
****Chapter 5: Doorbell**

"If that's all…" Sasuke said hesitantly, nervous in the presence of Lady Tsunade now that she knew his true character and could use it against him, taking a few small steps in the direction of the door.

"Yeah, sure, fine, whatever." Tsunade released a train of dismissive comments. Sasuke gratefully accepted his 'order' to leave and walked the rest of the distance to the door, putting his hand on the doorknob and opening it.

"Go check on Naruto," Tsunade told him as an afterthought, just before he shut the door behind him.

Sasuke smiled as he walked down the dark corridor of the Hokage's chambers. He was planning on visiting Naruto anyway but now he had a good excuse so he didn't have to worry about people seeing him enter Naruto's house.

Near the ninja's home, Sasuke saw a baseball game being played by some of his fellow shinobi. He briefly considered asking Naruto to join the game with him later but then he realised Naruto probably had about a billion plans to get Sasuke in bed with him. He wouldn't mind going along with those plans but there was always the chance they could be discovered, so he made a mental note to remind Naruto of all his reasons for secrecy before they did anything.

"Naruto?" Sasuke called tentatively when he reached the blonde ninja's front door, wondering if he was even home.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelped, surprised. There were the sounds of some muffled thuds and something clattering to the floor. A dishevelled Naruto appeared at the door, opening it and smiling an innocent smile.

_A little too innocent, _Sasuke thought. "What were those sounds?" he asked curiously as a greeting, stepping aside.

Naruto blushed as an answer and Sasuke wondered if there was anyone else in the house. Suddenly, he felt jealous. He pushed Naruto roughly to one side and burst into the living room.

There was no person in there; instead, there were what seemed to be the remnants of a wooden crate—all in a messy heap on the floor.

The jealousy evaporated upon seeing there was nobody else in the room but him and Naruto. The small scare brought to his attention that Naruto could betray him whenever he chose to. He wasn't bound to Sasuke and he didn't have to keep all their secrets. He only did it because Sasuke wanted him to. The dark ninja had never appreciated Naruto more than in that very moment.

The overtaking gratitude he felt filled him up so much that it took a minute for the confusion to sink in.

Why was there a broken crate on the floor?

Naruto sensed his confusion and answered his silent question. "I was practising freeing myself from traps without leaving any evidence," he explained sheepishly. Sasuke giggled, and then, upon realising what he was doing, stopped. Giggling was so girly!

They looked at each other awkwardly. Neither said anything. What could you say when your lover was breaking out of crates? Sasuke supposed Naruto needed the practice; the remains of the crate definitely were not how Naruto had originally made them.

Naruto changed the subject to break the silence. "I feel better now!" He flexed his muscles. "Thanks to your nursing yesterday," he teased, knowing how much Sasuke hated being related to girly things, such as giggling and nursing. He had a sudden fantasy of Sasuke in a nurse's outfit, giggling and blushing prettily. He smiled at this vision and the real Sasuke looked at him uneasily with a slight frown on his pale face.

Naruto made a split-second decision to heal Sasuke's wounded ego. He jumped onto Sasuke, proving his good health, and the shock of it caused Sasuke to tumble down to the floor comically.

Sasuke felt slightly hot. Naruto had leapt on him quite suddenly and he'd overbalanced, landing on his back with Naruto straddling him, grinning all the while. "The atmosphere was tense, so I fixed it," Naruto explained, seeming rather proud of himself. Sasuke gulped.

"Let me just remind you why it's a secret before we…uh, yeah," he began awkwardly.

"I'm listening," said Naruto, basically just wanting Sasuke to hurry up and play with him.

"Just remember, I can't let people find out because I'm the last Uchiha and I'm a respected person and if I want my clan to continue, well, I can't exactly reproduce with you, and my reputation." Sasuke looked up at Naruto and reminded him of his rules, although his concentration was slipping so he wasn't as authoritative as he wanted to be. "By the way, I love you," he added, knowing what would inevitably follow—and looking forward to it.

Naruto smirked mischievously and put his hands on Sasuke's arms, anticipating a struggle. He was wrong, however, as Sasuke demonstrated by planting a kiss on Naruto's surprised lips. Sasuke had already decided, before he even entered Naruto's house, to make the most of any romantic moments lest they be disturbed again.

Naruto made his move. He rolled his hips with minimal force, gently pushing down on Sasuke's midriff, trying to coax a reaction out of him. He was, quite frankly, astounded to feel an answering nudge through his clothes. He felt his member begin to harder as a result. He inferred that Sasuke was more excited and ready for this than he was letting on. Naruto let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and desperately pushed harder on Sasuke, wishing for more than a little nudge.

Sasuke was breathing faster, his face thoroughly red and the space between his hips thoroughly hot. Naruto got his wish; rubbing Sasuke harder with his own erection and briefly running his hand along it caused Sasuke's to stiffen until it was as hard as a diamond.

Sasuke moaned and groaned, arching his back, pressing himself into Naruto. All worries of being discovered were long gone. Sasuke was far too lost in his arousal to think of anything but Naruto. He managed to fit his hands into the little space between the two young men and undo Naruto's shorts, pulling them off and gripping his familiar shaft tightly.

Naruto seemed to melt on top of Sasuke. He responded by rolling to one side and wrapping his hands around Naruto's now-bare waist. Both panting incredibly loudly, they moved quickly whichever way pleased them most.

Naruto trapped Sasuke's hips with his legs and put his arms around his neck. He continued trying to scrape away all that separated their stiff organs from each other. Sasuke locked their mouths together and squirmed. The only thought going through his fuzzy head was how he wanted more pleasure. All he wanted was more. That was all he thought he'd ever want again.

The heat and friction was heaven for their two erections. Another particularly rough motion caused the ninjas to cry out and grip each other more firmly, now forcing each other's mouths open and roughly licking all that they found inside.

Sasuke's hands moved smoothly down Naruto's back—making him shiver with delight—where they'd been pushing him up to Sasuke, and gripped his buttocks tightly. What was once an enjoyable game of giving each other what they wanted had turned into a virtually violent race to reach the climax first.

Naruto thought of an excellent way to distract Sasuke, so he whispered in his ear, half-seriously, "You seem to be feeling quite amorous."

"You've got to be kidding me," came Sasuke's sarcastic and breathless reply. He was quite busy enjoying the feeling of Naruto's burning breath on his curse mark.

Naruto reached up and buried his hand in Sasuke's black hair, kissing him again. The fantastic feelings racing through Naruto's body were almost too much to bear, but he had enough of his mind left to free his lover's delicious mouth from his own and run his wet tongue lightly up his burning neck, taking extra care to miss the curse mark because he knew that would spell the end for Sasuke.

Sasuke wasn't very happy with this decision and moaned angrily, "Naruto…" In retaliation for Naruto's cruel attack on his neck, Sasuke began thrusting his hips down into the blonde's.

That was the limit for Naruto.

He came hard, somehow managing to twist closer to Sasuke in the process and bucking in an effort to keep his cock in that state of heavenly bliss. Sasuke felt semen soak into his own pants (he was rather proud to have kept them on this whole time) and he, too, reached his limit, losing what little control he had and shouting Naruto's name. He imitated Naruto's actions to try and keep himself lifted as they gave each other just a few more seconds before they crashed back down to earth.

They stayed where they were, still locked together in an embrace, and gasped for breath. _Oh, oxygen, sweet oxygen. How we've missed you._ The two ninjas' thoughts were in sync. It was a few minutes before either could say anything.

"We made it," Naruto sighed, directly into Sasuke's ear.

"Nobody stopped us," he agreed softly.

The bliss surrounding them began to fade and Sasuke became aware of an uncomfortable wetness in his lower regions. "Hey," Naruto said, now frowning in realization, "why am I always the one without pants?" Sasuke began to laugh and after another put-out moment from Naruto, he joined in.

They weren't planning on moving from where they were lying on the floor, cuddled together, but at that moment, the doorbell rang.

"I'm almost tempted to tell whoever it is that they're already too late."

* * *

**A/N: I wrote the first draft of this chapter during the forty hour famine when I didn't sleep for forty hours. Then I edited it after I'd drunk some, uhhh, alcoholic liquids. So, naturally, it's completely whimsical. That's not the end of the story. There's more. Mwahaha... Let's just say Sasuke does something that's a little loopy in a later chapter. In fact, the final chapter. That's all you're getting for spoilers!**

**BR/N: Sorry if there are any mistakes in this chapter. My mind was just a bit hazy while I was reading over this, seeing as I had just finished watching Fade To Black, the third Bleach movie, for the tenth time this week.**


	6. Shikamaru

**A/N: No, chapter 5 was not the end of the story; there's still more to happen. You'll love what I have planned for the end of the story, though… ^_^ Hmm… first, there's this, then there'll be… well, Temari will have to be involved somehow… Gaara will be in it at some point… Maybe I'll put Itachi's pet goldfish (insert name of said goldfish here. No, seriously. Blue, shark dude, weird face, but what's his name?) in for the fun of it… Ino's had her turn; same with Kakashi… Maybe Kiba… Hmm, maybe I'll put in Hinata… Rock Lee is banned from the pages of any fanfic I write so he's definitely not making an appearance… Ohh, I want that girl teacher in it, too… So there'll be at least another six chapters. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Too Many Interruptions  
****Chapter 6: Shikamaru**

…at that moment, the doorbell rang.

"I'm almost tempted to tell whoever it is that they're already too late." Sasuke and Naruto broke into another quiet fit of laughter at this comment, but the person at the door was still there and they proved it by ringing the doorbell again. They stopped laughing and looked at each other, both thinking the same thing.

"You answer it!" they both blurted out at the same time. Their expressions turned to glares as they stared each other down, trying to force the other to give up and answer the door.

"My pants are wet!" Sasuke said in an angry whisper. "What would they think?"

Naruto rolled his eyes and replied in an equally angry tone, "Well, I'm not even wearing pants! Do you expect me to walk around the neighbourhood like this?"

Sasuke shook his head, refusing to back down, and kept arguing. "I'm not asking you to go outside, only to answer the bloody door!"

"You're gonna be bloody in a minute! You answer the door! Sasuke…" Naruto growled, now resorting to flat-out orders to get the door answered.

"What? I'm not getting the door. You can put on pants." Sasuke felt the testosterone in his body building at the possibility of a fight. He knew he probably couldn't beat Naruto but he really didn't want to get up and ruin the moment of bliss. Another aspect of this argument occurred to him then and he narrowed his eyes. "Besides, it's your house," he said with an air of finality, rolling to his side, off Naruto, and passing him his pants.

Naruto groaned, defeated by Sasuke's logic, and snatched his pants out of Sasuke's hands. He sat up and was about to put them on when he stopped and blushed. "One last touch…?" he pleaded, slightly desperate and highly embarrassed. He couldn't look Sasuke in the eye for fear of being rejected. He knew he was being silly but he really didn't want that to be their final romantic encounter. He also knew that if Sasuke planned to finish their relationship then and there, there was no way he'd do as Naruto asked—but hey, it was worth a try.

"Is that what your problem was?" Sasuke said with a note of wonder in his voice. The doorbell rang again, impatient. "You're an idiot, Naruto. Did you think I was gonna leave just because of a little fight?" He laughed softly and stroked Naruto's cheek. The blonde ninja looked at Sasuke cautiously.

"So, we're still good?" he asked, hoping he hadn't terribly misread Sasuke and they were still together and happy. He knew Sasuke had a bad temper and he wasn't sure if he'd gotten over it or not.

Sasuke smiled. "Get rid of them and I'll meet you in your bedroom." His smile grew wider and he added more to his bargain: "More specifically, your bed."

Happy that the argument was insignificant and completely behind them, Naruto quickly pulled on his pants as he stood up and said, "Deal." He walked over to the door and the bell rang yet again, shrill and demanding. "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," he muttered to nobody in particular.

He noticed, as he walked past the mirror in his hallway, that he looked rather unkempt. His hair was sticking up in odd directions—worse than usual—and his clothes were torn. He frowned a little as he noticed this. He couldn't quite remember when his shirt had gotten ripped, but he wasn't really paying much attention to his clothes so it wasn't very surprising.

He reached the door and opened it, staying half-hidden behind it. "Hello?" he called out hesitantly.

"Hey, Naruto! How are you?" his visitor greeted him cheerfully. She was wearing a flowery, white sundress, a smile and holding a cute little basket in one hand. It swung from side to side when she lifted up her other hand and waved.

"I'm okay, Sakura!" he answered in his usual enthusiastic manner. He couldn't help but be made happier by her surprise visit, even at a time that made him almost hate her for her insistent interruption.

Sakura noticed him looking at her dress. "It's a day off for our squad. Didn't you know?"

Naruto shook his head.

"Oh, well, Tsunade told Kakashi that your back was hurt in a delicate area and it wouldn't be good if you strained yourself so she gave us all a day for ourselves! Just for you!" She tilted her head to the side and smiled cutely. "I mean, it's horrible that you're injured but it's nice to have a break," she explained in more depth, worried that Naruto might take her previous words the wrong way and get mad.

"Well, that's great, Sakura. But is there a reason you're here?" Naruto asked. He realised at the last moment that he might sound like he was trying to get rid of her—and he was—but he added anyway, "'Cause I was in the middle of… something, and… you're not listening."

Sakura had launched right into an explanation straightaway and had completely missed Naruto's pathetic excuse. "You're sick, right? I made these for you and I used this old family recipe and here you go!" she said quickly, handing him a basket. "See, my great grandmother on my mother's mother's side's sister's husband's brother-in-law also married into my family in a later generation and was with my grandmother on my father's side after grandpa died and they're all dead now but they liked cooking and they made this recipe and it's a secret family recipe and I figured you might need something to cheer you up!"

Why did talking to Sakura always leave Naruto so exhausted? Her mere presence made him want to curl up in bed and sleep. _Maybe that's why she's so cheerful,_ Naruto thought. _She sucks the life out of the people around her._ He wondered how she could even remember how this person she was going on and on about was related to her.

"I suppose, you could say, he was my step-grandpa," she mused, tilting her head to the other side and putting a finger to her cheek. She frowned slightly, thinking hard. Naruto guessed she was thinking of other ways to describe her relation to her step-grandpa, so he snapped himself out of his thoughts and frantically looked around for something to distract her—_or else she might go on all day._

He'd forgotten about the basket she'd just handed him and he seized his chance gratefully, opening it, for he had no idea what she'd made him.

The warm smell of apples and cinnamon drifted out from underneath the red and white polka-dot cloth, which, until a few moments ago, had been hiding the contents of the basket but now revealed the presence of many freshly baked apple pies. The delicious smell sent Naruto's mouth watering and he almost became lost in the fantasies of pie now surrounding his consciousness. He half-closed his eyes and muttered as clearly as he could, "Wow. Thanks." The feelings drowning his senses were similar to something he'd felt not too long ago… With a jolt, he remembered Sasuke.

That's right; he was supposed to be getting rid of Sakura, not fantasising about pie. Even that hot, sweet pie with its creamy insides and perfectly circular edges… _Drat, I'm doing it again,_ he thought. _Okay—get rid of her._With his new resolve, he looked at Sakura again. She was still smiling, obviously pleased with his reaction to her cooking. "Uh, thanks. I'm very grateful," he said, this time trying to hint with his tone and body language that there wasn't much more to be said.

"I baked them myself," Sakura reminded him. Then she became serious. Stalker serious. "By the way, have you seen Sasuke today?"

Naruto almost choked on a piece of the pie he was already stuffing into his mouth. He swallowed it quickly, eyes watering from the heat, and waited a moment for the pain to subside. "Uh, nope." He hoped he sounded confident.

"Alright. Bye, then. Get well soon."

Sakura left, mumbling something to herself that sounded a lot like "But I followed his tracks here…"

Naruto shut the door.

"God, she's really stalking me." Sasuke's voice came from behind Naruto. He turned around and silently handed the dark, young man a pie from the basket he'd just put down on the little table next to the door. They stared at each other solemnly, finishing the delicious snacks.

"Weren't you waiting in my bed?" Naruto questioned.

"I got bored," Sasuke answered, licking his fingers. "And I smelt the cinnamon," he added with a smile. "You know how I feel about cinnamon," he continued conversationally, now attacking his middle finger.

When Naruto didn't answer, Sasuke looked at him and saw that his mind was occupied. He seemed fixated on Sasuke's mouth and its contact with his fingers. "Come on," Naruto whispered, taking Sasuke by the hand and going off to play in his room.

* * *

Sasuke lay flat on his back on Naruto's bed. Tsunade had lied when she told Sakura and Kakashi that Naruto needed a day to rest; he was absolutely fine. She was nicer than they had expected. It was a good choice, letting her in on the secret.

Naruto was thinking pretty much the same thing as Sasuke until he got on his hands and knees over him and realised he was nervous. Him, Naruto Uzumaki, nervous. He could paint over legendary statues and feel only the thrill of knowing he would be recognised as the culprit and people would pay attention to him, if only for a day. But now he was nervous about touching and kissing someone he loved and trusted. He'd done this kind of thing before, hadn't he?

_No,_ he answered his own silent question. He'd kissed Sasuke a billion times and touched him just as much. But this time was different; this time was more. They'd loved each other for so long but this was to be the first time they ever actually completely gave in to each other and did it.

The fun they'd had earlier they'd already tried so many times before, so it was almost routine that they'd be interrupted. They didn't expect it to go as far as it did, but now… this was deliberate and they knew exactly what they were getting into. Sasuke swallowed. It seemed he was nervous, too. "You nervous, Naruto?" he asked softly, showing that gentle side of his personality that was rarely seen by anyone other than Naruto.

Naruto couldn't answer out loud and admit his weakness, so he simply nodded.

"Me, too," Sasuke said, searching the depths of Naruto's blue eyes for any reluctance to continue. He found none and reassured himself that their love was strong as that of penguins—because penguins mate for life.

"So, Sasuke," Naruto began, finding his voice now that his confidence was fuelled by the knowledge that he wasn't alone in his nervousness. "Can I be on top?" he asked, blushing furiously and looking away in refusal to meet Sasuke's eyes again as he seemed to be able to read Naruto's mind whenever they looked at each other.

There was only silence as an answer for a while as Sasuke's mind processed Naruto's request. How did this blonde think? What led to that? Sasuke had no idea what made Naruto tick, but he wanted to. He wanted to take him apart and search through each part of him until he discovered exactly what things made him happy and what made him excited. He wanted to know everything.

The hunger for Naruto pounced on him suddenly and he grabbed the blonde's hand, pulling him forward roughly. As their lips crashed together, Sasuke dragged him closer and Naruto lost his balance, ending up sprawled unceremoniously across the dark ninja's body.

Naruto put a hand behind Sasuke's head and each kept attacking the other's mouth. Sasuke felt his body begin to react to the contact, memories and feelings from earlier that morning now swimming to the surface. He spread his legs a bit, giving himself room to grow as the feelings swimming to the surface made him more excited and rather hard. Naruto gladly used the extra room, slotting his leg in and bringing it up slowly and expertly nudging Sasuke softly, encouraging him. Moans were released. Though neither knew which one was making the sounds, it served to make them push harder and move faster.

Naruto took the smooth fabric of Sasuke's shirt in his hands and pulled it up and over his head, his fingers massaging the skin. While his lips left Sasuke's and moved down his neck and across his chest, Sasuke's hands found their way up Naruto's shirt, clutching tightly as the blonde moved down his body and started licking and nibbling his nipples. Naruto's fingers teased across Sasuke's ribs and down to the edge of his pants, sneaking under the edge and then coming out again like he was trying to reach Sasuke's arousal without being noticed.

Sasuke got sick of this game after Naruto repeated his action several times, getting closer and closer each turn, and he removed Naruto's shirt quickly and effortlessly, running his slender fingers down the almost-a-scar on Naruto's back and moving his own legs further apart. He pushed Naruto's body in between his legs and wrapped himself around the blonde, throwing his head back in delight when the man on top moved up again and kissed the curse mark on the side of his neck.

CRASH!

Suddenly, Sasuke couldn't feel Naruto on top of him anymore. Sharp objects rained down on him. He shut his eyes instinctively when he saw shining glass fly towards his face. He felt something wet on his bare chest. A second later, he realised it hurt. "Ah!" he exclaimed, astonished. He moved his arms away from his face when nothing more fell on him. He opened his eyes and his first impression of the room was that it glittered. Although that was confusing and distracting, he had to tend to the urgencies before anything else so he examined himself for injuries.

His arms had many little cuts on them and most of them were bleeding. On his chest and stomach, the majority of cuts were small like the ones on his arms but there were large pieces of glass sticking out of some very bloody gashes. Through the haze of shock and pain, his brain managed to comprehend what had happened. The window next to his bed had just shattered.

Why?

He had no idea. He just knew he was hurt, lying on his back with his legs spread far apart, bleeding and covered in glass.

"Dude, are you alright?" A voice he didn't expect to hear came to him through the daze, and he opened his eyes again, unable to remember closing them.

Shikamaru was perched on the window sill, looking at him, concerned. As Sasuke watched, he kicked a piece of glass out of the way and stepped into the room through the now permanently open window. He held out a hand to Sasuke after looking at him for a moment. Shikamaru was pretty clever and only had to look at Sasuke to understand what he'd been doing. Sasuke took Shikamaru's hand and sat up, bringing his legs together as he did so. He was too shocked to do much other than be shocked.

"Argh! What the hell?!" Naruto's voice came loudly. Sasuke immediately leaned over the side of the bed towards the sounds of Naruto sitting up. He registered, as his hips made contact with the bed, that his erection was still, well, erect.

"Naruto!" he said, worried when he saw Naruto rubbing his head. "Are you al—Why are you on the floor?!"

Shikamaru leaned off the bed, next to Sasuke, and watched, amused, as Naruto turned around and glared at him. "This hit me in the head!" the blonde exclaimed, holding up a baseball. Sasuke felt anger rise in him as he connected the dots; they'd been interrupted by the baseball game he'd walked past that morning!

"Shikamaru! Did you throw that?" Sasuke accused, turning on his side to glare at Shikamaru, who was now smiling.

"It wasn't me," he assured them, waving his hands in a negative gesture. "Choji threw it a bit high and I didn't hit it," he explained, now laughing. The glares were close to burning holes in his head.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and his eyes fell upon the red of his blood. "Sasuke! You're bleeding!"

"I know," he answered. "Is that how you ended up on the floor? When that ball hit you in the head?" He frowned at Shikamaru.

"Yeah—it knocked me out." Naruto stood up and checked his own body for injuries. Shikamaru was laughing and he stood up again and walked towards the door—er, window.

Before he exited the way he'd come, he turned around and asked, "Can I have the ball now?" Naruto threw the ball directly at Shikamaru's face but—unfortunately—he caught it.

He was still laughing as he jumped out the window, cheerfully adding, "Enjoy your little romance. I'm off to keep playing baseball with Choji and Temari."

Naruto and Sasuke just sat there next to the window for a moment as Shikamaru's words sunk in. _He knows._ Shikamaru knew about them. The two ninjas were annoyed and in pain. They watched Shikamaru walking away, casually tossing the ball up and catching it again. The irritation they felt had completely ruined the mood and now they'd have to visit Tsunade.

This interruption was by far the worst one yet. And now someone else knew about their love and there was no guarantee that he'd keep it a secret. They looked at each other angrily, and then Sasuke called out before Shikamaru left their line of sight, "Don't tell anyone!"

Shikamaru didn't turn around or give any indication that he'd heard. Naruto shut the curtains, hiding a small smile. "I'll clean all this up. You should go see Tsunade," he said to Sasuke, taking a broom out of his cupboard.

Sasuke pulled all the big pieces of glass out of himself, wincing with each one, and pushed a conveniently placed towel up to his body, stopping the blood from going everything. He picked up his shirt and muttered, "Bye." He turned around and walked towards the door.

Naruto's goodbye was simply silence, with a hint of tension.

**Interruption 5: Does this count as survival?**

* * *

**A/N: Look out! The plot is comingth... The next chapter is an explanation of stuff. OMG, I just realised why "TMI" always seemed so familiar when I said it. I go to talk about this story and I say like "you know in TMI... etc" right? IT STANDS FOR "TOO MUCH INFORMATION!" It took me a whole day to write this chapter... We edited this while listening to Phyllis' playlist of 'Super Random Happy Songs' (title subject to change). It includes the Caramelldansen (Swedish), Anima Libera (Italian), GO!!! and Melt (Japanese). By the way, we are not fluent in any of these languages.**

**BR/N: Just so you know, you shouldn't feel stupid/dumb/blindsighted if you haven't caught onto what the actual plot of this story is yet. I have no idea either. Ciel In A Dress has tried explaining it to me several times already, but... I just don't get it, it's completely pointless and it makes no sense. (Ciel In A Dress: "Gee, thanks, Phyllis...")**


	7. Neji

**A/N: No one's figured out the plot. Someone's told me to get rid of this apparently non-existent plot altogether. This chapter shall solve it all… Tsunade's the catalyst.**

* * *

**Too Many Interruptions  
****Chapter 7: Neji**

Tsunade let a nervous Naruto through the long, twisted and confusing passages to her office. Firstly, he was worried about what she wanted to talk to him about, and secondly, he was worried about how he would ever find his way out of this place again. It would've been better if Sasuke was with him there and then, but then he'd have to tell his lover how lost he was—and he was certain that Sasuke would laugh at him for that.

When they finally reached the looming door, Naruto's stomach was tight with fear.

But what was there to be afraid of?

Tsunade turned to him and said, "We need to talk," when they entered the room. Naruto swallowed, now especially scared. The way she turned around all serious-like, it was as if she was a mother, about to ask her son about his sexual relations. He didn't really want to talk to the leader of his village about this sort of thing, but apart from Sasuke and himself, she was the only one who knew of their love and therefore the only one who could help with his plan…

"Naruto, why the hell do you keep it a secret?" she asked angrily, knowing full well that he knew what she was talking about. "Uchiha's reasons for secrecy are—well, they're not good!" she said, glaring at him.

Naruto knew this was coming so he'd had time to mentally prepare himself for what he was about to tell her. "Yeah, I know his reasons are pathetic, but he really doesn't want people to know." He shrugged, carefully cavalier, while in reality he was trying to think of a way to slip his idea into the conversation without causing a big splash. Like those in ponds when a frog tries to show off and jump onto the next lily pad but ends up taking a swim instead.

Tsunade shook her head. "And you're happy to go along with that?" she asked in disbelief.

"There's not much I can do about it," he said, turning his head to the side and smiling slightly. She frowned at him suspiciously.

"All right—all cards on the table," she said, slamming her hand down onto said table. "What are you planning?" She looked at him expectantly. Naruto took in a deep breath and then let it out slowly, putting all the words in his head into the best order possible. It seemed to him that this was the turning point. There would be no going back after this.

_Might as well just get it over with, _he thought. He wouldn't be so nervous if the idea he was about to suggest wasn't so complicated. If she didn't agree with him, there was nothing he could do about it. But if she did agree, she would be a powerful ally. "Maybe we'd better sit down," he suggested, gesturing to the many chairs occupying the room.

"Oh my god," Tsunade said as she took a seat. "You're not about to tell me you're pregnant, are you?" she asked worriedly. Naruto took a minute to process the shocking question posed to him.

"No way! I'm a GUY!" he exclaimed, not liking where this conversation was going. "I just meant it might take a while."

"Oh," she said, leaving Naruto to wonder if he was at all feminine. "Well?" she continued. "I brought you here for a reason, remember?"

Naruto felt like every second was constricting his throat and stopping all the air from travelling through. When he was no longer able to keep the sensation at bay, he finally spoke. "I didn't like Sasuke at first."

"Most people didn't."

"Well, yeah. But then they got over his arrogance and were fascinated by him."

"I already know this, Uzumaki," she interrupted impatiently. "Skip to the parts I care about."

"I'm just putting it all into context," he said defensively. "Anyway, later, I heard about all that stuff that happened to his family but not the whole story—they were just rumours. And, well, working together… I guess I started to like him a little bit. After a lot of things happened, we sorta just got together. Admitted our feelings and… yeah."

"Touching story. But what's your point?" Tsunade said grouchily.

"My point is… he did what Itachi told him when that bastard killed their family then ran away. He really _hated_ him. He became obsessed and didn't trust anyone. In his mind he built a wall of emotionle—le—le—leness—lessness—ness… uh…"

"Emotionlessness?"

"Yeah, that. Anyway, so this other Sasuke exists. The fake him—it protects him. People love it instead of him so when something bad happens, he's fine. 'Cause… he used to care.

"He told me once: after the day his family was murdered, he went back to his house and opened the door and imagined his mother saying 'welcome home, Sasuke.' But, of course, she wasn't there. And that hurt, and he didn't want to hurt, so he stopped caring. It's like he's just paused his heart—not his actual heart," Naruto added, remembering Tsunade was a healer and might take it the wrong way, "Or, like, frozen it. Anyway, he told me all this and that's when I met him. The real him. Sasuke Uchiha—he does care and he's completely wonderful," Naruto said with a laugh. "That's the Sasuke I care about. The problem is, he hates that true him. I dunno; maybe he thinks he's weak or something, but—"

Tsunade sighed loudly. "You were right; this is going to take a while."

She stood up and walked over to a nearby cupboard to pull out a small bottle of sake. "Now I'm okay. Continue," she ordered, sitting down again and taking a sip from the bottle.

Naruto did as he was told. "Right. Well, he's popular and lots of those pink things like him."

"You mean girls?"

"Yep."

"I think only Sakura is pink," she mused.

"Same dif. He doesn't want to lose all that and start again." After a moment of confusion, he added, "Again." He paused briefly, and then continued to explain. "He's already lost everything once. He just wants it all to be okay. His imaginary wall was supposed to be only a temporary thing while he was grieving but now it's stuck and he's scared he can't be Sasuke in front of all those people. _He_ thinks it's too late."

"Ah, I think I get it." Tsunade nodded sadly. "You disagree, don't you? So you've been setting him up?"

Naruto half shrugged, half made a positive gesture. "I've been trying. It's this jutsu which gets people to go in a particular direction or have an urge to do something. They think they have a reason, but in reality, I'm placing witnesses all around to see the real Sasuke; show Sasuke he can be himself and to like the true him, too.

"Take you, for example. You like Sasuke, don't you?"

She only had to think for a second before answering, "Yes." Then she frowned. "You didn't use that jutsu on me, did you? No, you couldn't have; you called for a healer after your back got hurt. I came because of that."

Naruto smiled mischievously. "But why you and not one of your assistants?"

"So… you _did _use it on me?"

"It's not very powerful; I can only nudge people in the right direction. The good thing about that is it's pretty much undetectable. So I did use it on you—a bit."

Tsunade nodded in understanding. "Right, right. So that incident with the bush was part of your plan," she presumed.

He answered, "That was an accident."

"Oh."

There was an awkward silence for a while as Tsunade thought about what Naruto had just told her. He'd obviously thought it through very thoroughly. And he had all the information so he could put it all together. The only other person who could do that would be Sasuke.

"You know him so well," she said in wonder.

"I love him," Naruto answered as though it was the simplest thing in the world. Then there was that awkward silence again.

"So… uh… that's why it's always you… on top?" Tsunade asked, almost hesitant despite the alcohol aiding her confidence.

Naruto wondered for a brief moment why she would ask such a question before shrugging as he realised she was drunk and subsequently would do whatever she wanted. He answered, "Uh… well, actually, he doesn't really need much encouragement." He scratched the back of his neck. He supposed he was relieved that he'd finally told someone but that didn't stop him from being so embarrassed he could hardly move. It helped that Tsunade would probably not remember asking that question when morning came and she was less drunk.

"All right—leave now." Tsunade leaned back on her chair and drained the rest of the sake in one gulp. Naruto didn't need telling twice. He left.

* * *

"You know where the ramen shop is, right?" Naruto asked, holding the phone closer to hear Sasuke's reply.

"Yeah—you've taken me there often enough, I could find it with my eyes closed," Sasuke answered in his usual irritable way.

"Meet me there in an hour," Naruto told him, hanging up shortly after and putting his phone in his pocket. He walked into the pet shop across the road, which just so happened to be called "Crow Pet Store," smiling at the thought of what Sasuke's reaction would be when he revealed the big surprise.

* * *

_– **One hour later –**_

Naruto waited patiently, sitting on the ground just outside the brightly lit ramen shop which he was a regular visitor to. The gift he'd bought for Sasuke was wrapped up in many large blankets and was leaning against the wall so that the weight from its many coverings didn't cause it to topple over. It was early afternoon so there were many shoppers milling about the relatively busy street.

Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head sharply to see who'd startled him and laughed at his own stupidity when he realised it was just Sasuke. "Didn't scare you, did I?" the dark-haired ninja teased, taking his hand off Naruto's shoulder for fear that someone would notice his gentle treatment of his rival. Naruto pouted and stubbornly took Sasuke's hand, shooting a glare his way as a dare for him to undo the gesture.

Naruto then went to stand next to the large bundle with Sasuke. "Happy just-felt-like-getting-you-a-present day!" he said.

"Seriously?" Sasuke asked happily.

Naruto just smiled and removed the blankets. The gift chirped.

Sasuke's face lit up like those lights on police cars. "You bought me a bird?" he said, smiling so wide that an emu could fit in his mouth—figuratively speaking. He was so happy, his brother could kill his entire family again and he wouldn't care. There was just him and Naruto and a beautiful orange and blue budgie. His heart felt whole for once.

His eyes connected with Naruto's and he saw his happiness reflected in the blue. He understood—Naruto was only truly happy when _he_ was happy. Sasuke felt exactly the same way.

He didn't care that he was in a public place and that anybody could see him. For the first time, he just let himself fall into Naruto's arms as the blonde brought their lips together with passion and victory raging in his eyes. Sasuke let Naruto's mouth claim his own, far too distracted to wonder why Naruto felt like he had won.

Naruto lifted one of his hands up to stroke Sasuke's cheek, aching to feel more of his soft skin, while he used the other to grip Sasuke's hand tightly in his own. The two men enjoyed a few more seconds of their contact before…

"Hey! Naruto, Sasuke!" someone called. Said ninjas broke apart, looking around guiltily for the source of the interruption.

Neji walked over and it was clear from his face that he'd seen everything. "Oh. My. God," he said, absolutely shocked.

"It's not what it looks like," Sasuke defended quietly.

Neji stood in front of them, eyes wide and mind obviously working quickly. All of the other people in the street were just going about their business—either they hadn't noticed Naruto and Sasuke kissing or they just didn't care. But Neji had noticed. And he probably cared enough to tell everybody they knew. "Oh. I get it." He nodded understandingly. Sasuke frowned slightly, a little confused.

_Get what?_ Sasuke wondered. The sentence just didn't quite fit the context. Was there something gong on behind the scenes that he didn't know about?

"You both leaned in at the same time to look at the bird and accidently missed and kissed each other, right?" It was both the longest thing they'd ever heard Neji say and the stupidest.

"What?! No!" Naruto exclaimed in disbelief.

Sasuke glared at him before declaring to Neji, "Yes, yes. That's exactly it. You took the words right out of my mouth."

Neji nodded and then wandered off somewhere in search of Tenten. He was in need of something to do now that he realised Naruto and Sasuke's actions had not amounted to anything of significance—supposedly.

Were all the people in this town suffering from stupid disease?

Naruto slapped his forehead. They were all deliberately making up ridiculous stories to deny what they kept seeing; trying so hard to ignore him and Sasuke's relationship—even when they started kissing in public, there was still some dumb excuse.

_Time to kick it up a notch, _Naruto thought. These people needed some hard evidence—literally.

* * *

**A/N: Does that help with the plot situation? I just felt better having a reason for this strange story. The reason why everyone is making up completely stupid excuses is because they beleive there is no way in hell that Naruto and Sasuke could ever be together. At all. Ever.  
****This chapter was late because it's nearing exam time. On a happier note, I'm getting a computer soon so I can type up my own chapters (in white so no one else can read them) then give them to my beta reader/best friend to beta read/best friend them.  
By the way, I put that "crow pet store" thing in for my other best friend because she put a reference to me in her story so I did a similar thing.**

**BR/N: When I was typing this up, the 's' key on my laptop was broken. Actually, it'd been broken for quite a while, though up until last Sunday it'd still been useable. But then I had to take off the key completely 'cause it just wouldn't click into place anymore, so I had to press down twice as hard whenever I wanted an 's.' Damn, do you know how often you need to use the letter 's' in a paragraph? It didn't help that you need two of them just to type Sasuke's name. Anyway, I fixed it a few days ago and it's fully functional now. How, you ask? Well, I had to sacrifice my 'z' key in the process. I took the insides out of that one and transferred them into the 's.' Like an organ transplant, you know?**


	8. Kurenai

**A/N: I now officially dedicate this chapter to my friend, Maerc-Eci!**

* * *

**Too Many Interruptions  
****Chapter 8: Kurenai**

Naruto was walking out of the ramen shop after a big lunch when he spotted Sasuke through the crowd, moving away from him. Calling a quick "Thank you!" over his shoulder to the people who owned the shop, Naruto hurried to catch his boyfriend. There was something important they had to discuss. Naruto wasn't going to allow any interruptions in this conversation.

When they reached Sasuke's house, Naruto broke the news. He wanted Sasuke to come with him when he went out that night. Sasuke wasn't cheered by this idea.

"Dancing?" he asked.

"Naturally," Naruto answered patiently.

"People?" Sasuke continued.

"It's what you'd expect at a party." Naruto shrugged. Sasuke continued to look at him in disbelief. "Please, Sasuke. I want you to come with me!" Naruto pleaded, knowing instinctively that Sasuke was going to say no.

Abruptly, Sasuke turned around and walked over to the kitchen. He turned the corner and went out of sight. Naruto followed him curiously. "Sasuke?"

As he entered the kitchen, he discovered Sasuke examining the calendar. His face was devoid of all expression. Not that that was rare or different for him, Naruto only noticed because he didn't know what Sasuke was thinking, although he wanted to. Usually, even when Sasuke's expression and actions gave no indication, Naruto would at least have a vague idea of how he felt.

"It's tonight," Naruto offered cautiously but helpfully. "The party, I mean. The 6th." He sneaked his hand into Sasuke's, still totally out of his depth with this mental gap between them.

"I'm not checking when it is, Naruto." Sasuke turned a baleful eye on him and pulled his hand away. "I'm just checking if the world is scheduled to end tonight," he explained sarcastically.

"Well, that's just strange. Why?" Naruto asked, playing along.

"Because, quite frankly, there is absolutely no way in hell that I, _me,_ would ever be caught dead at any party." Right, so that was a no, as Naruto had dreaded. But he wasn't going to let Sasuke get away that easily.

"Awww, Sasuke!" he whined. He really needed Sasuke at this party for his latest plot to get them discovered. "But it's vitally important that you come! Uh, no pun intended," he added slightly awkwardly.

Sasuke smiled briefly. Very briefly. The kind of brief that if you blinked, you already missed it. Then he sighed. It seemed to Naruto that Sasuke was at least considering his request. But he became impatient again. "Why should I?"

"There'll be cake!" Naruto blurted out the first thing that had come into his head and pretended like it was a perfectly good reason to come. _Damn, I really hope there'll be cake…_

Sasuke raised one eyebrow. He knew Naruto was stupid, but lately it seemed that his influence was making Naruto smarter. Perhaps he was mistaken. Sasuke wandered back into the living room and Naruto followed.

"You're so simple, idiot," Sasuke stated, sitting down on his couch. He made a mental note to one day fix that hole he put in it when Kakashi-sensei discovered Naruto and him making out. He'd had to pretend they were fighting to throw their teacher off the scent.

Such fond memories.

Naruto sat on the floor in front of Sasuke and leaned his head against the dark ninja's knees, looking up at him cutely. He was secretly pleased that Sasuke had insulted him. It meant he wasn't too angry.

"There's a mystery…" Naruto teased in a sing-song voice, trying to tempt Sasuke into coming to Shikamaru's party and helping to figure it out. They could really use Sasuke's brains. This was the reason he'd agreed to go, so he hoped it would have the same effect on Sasuke.

Sasuke was very, very bored, so maybe the party wouldn't be too bad. As an added bonus, at least half the guests were sure to end up drunk. Drunk people were usually entertaining.

"Hmm, what kind of mystery?" Sasuke asked curiously, leaning forward and running a hand through Naruto's hair. He shouldn't give in so easily, and usually he wouldn't, but this was a request from Naruto. Perhaps he would do it. Just for him. Just this once.

"The kind of mystery I'll only tell you about if you come…" Naruto trailed off tauntingly, still using that sing-song voice. He may not be the best ninja, but he has his ways of persuasion. Sasuke let out a huge sigh. He was letting his curiosity get the better of him again.

"Well… you'll owe me," he said, resigned to his fate of being 'persuaded' by Naruto for the rest of his life. Naruto's face lit up like a computer does when you move the mouse and the black screensaver goes away. He grew brighter and brighter as his happiness skyrocketed all the way to the Milky Way.

"Seriously?!?" he asked in a rather hyperactive fashion, jumping to his feet and, unable to contain his excitement, pulling Sasuke forwards into a tight hug. It made him so glad to know that he'd managed to change at least one small part of his lover's fake personality: the part that hated crowds and cheerful get-togethers—or just about everything cheerful, really. Then again, maybe that part of his personality wasn't quite so fake.

"Oh, I love you!" Naruto squealed enthusiastically, swinging Sasuke from side to side.

"Yeah, yeah. Me, too," Sasuke said, rolling his eyes again. He struggled to release himself from Naruto's tight grip, but the number one hyperactive ninja wasn't letting go anytime soon. Sasuke did enjoy it whenever Naruto hugged him, but when he held on so tightly that he was strangling Sasuke, the enjoyment disappeared.

"Get… off me," Sasuke gasped, beginning to lose feeling in his right arm—not to mention he was finding it almost impossible to breathe. This lover was dangerous.

Naruto smiled even wider, if that was at all possible, and gently removed his arms from around Sasuke's neck. He then proceeded to sit himself down calmly on the couch, right next to Sasuke, as if to prove that he was, in fact, capable of being normal. Sasuke didn't quite believe that, and faced Naruto apprehensively, unsure if Naruto was still planning on glomping him to death.

Naruto stared back, wearing a mock serious expression.

Slowly, smiles broke out across their faces, and they relaxed. No words were said; they simply sat together. Sasuke shook his head, trying not to laugh, although he had no idea why he wanted to laugh in the first place, and turned to face the window instead of Naruto. Said ninja followed suit.

It was later than they'd thought; the sun was setting. As the light slowly faded, it seemed to be trying its hardest to be noticed, throwing brilliant purples, oranges, and reds around the room.

The sky was awash with colour. And the almost-happy couple found themselves stunned by the beauty of such a normal, everyday occurrence. How could they have never noticed before? In all their years, had not one of them searched the infinite sky for some deeper meaning and come across this instead? No? …Oh.

They watched the scene unfold before their eyes, absolutely mesmerised. The sun soon disappeared behind distant hills, only to be replaced by the moon. Before they knew it, night was upon them.

"That was so clichéd," Sasuke said, finally breaking the long silence.

"Totally," Naruto agreed, wondering exactly how long they'd been sitting there, immobile, watching the sun set. Sasuke stretched his arms out in front of him.

"So… weren't we going to some party?" He asked, standing up and offering his hand to Naruto to help him up, as he was, in fact, a gentleman.

"Yeah, Shikamaru's," Naruto answered, taking the gentleman's hand and standing up. As thanks, he did his best impression of a curtsy, which was so ridiculous—as he almost fell over—it set them both off laughing.

"Ah, come on," he said, wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes and leading the way to the door. He stopped and turned upon realising Sasuke wasn't following him.

Sasuke hesitated for a second, then said, "Do we really have to go? We could have our own little party right here… if you know what I mean."

Naruto tried his best to ignore the very tempting offer, as he was not sure he would be able to resist. "You already agreed to come, Sasuke. Now let's go!" he said enthusiastically, pointing to the door. Sasuke gave in gracefully—for the second time that day—and so they went.

The scene was set for Naruto's grand plan—now with superior smartitude.

* * *

When Naruto and Sasuke finally arrived at Shikamaru's house, the party was already in full swing. It seemed like everybody and their dogs were there. In Kiba's case, that was not a figure of speech. 'Everybody' was excluding the adults, of course.

Nobody noticed that Naruto and Sasuke arrived together. Or even that they arrived, period. All except Shikamaru, who seemed like he actually cared about this party, which was exceedingly rare for him. He wasn't being lazy at all. In fact, he was the perfect host, serving them drinks as soon as they got in the door. Naruto, of course, drank his all in one go, probably trying to prove something. Sasuke thanked Shikamaru, then took his slower. Much slower. He didn't like being in public with Naruto, as it might be cause for suspicion, so he headed off to the nearest vacant corner. He sipped his drink—vodka—slowly, whilst scanning the room for something fun/interesting to do/watch. He would have much preferred to still be at his house with Naruto, using this time to their advantage, but his boyfriend insisted that he come, and who was he to refuse?

Now that he thought about it, didn't Naruto mention a mystery that needed solving? Sasuke spotted the blonde across the room, talking animatedly with the puppet-using sand ninja, Kankuro.

Sasuke weighed the pros and cons of going over there and finding out what was up. He was certain it had something to do with that mystery, and he decided he was too curious to let it go. As he contemplated the difficult task of navigating his way across the crowded room to reach Naruto, Hinata joined that conversation. Sasuke's curiosity reached its peak. Naruto noticed him looking and beckoned for him to join them.

Sasuke pushed through the crowd, earning a few knocks from unhappy guests. Upon reaching his target, he asked, "What are you guys talking about?" in a tone that was carefully measured to be curious but not desperate. It was a general question, directed at anybody, but it was Kankuro who chose to answer it.

"Well, there's this thing. It's about Shikamaru."

Sasuke was more curious than ever, but he contained it, wondering how this side of him had managed to get so close to the surface, blaming it on Naruto and gesturing for Kankuro to continue.

"We know for sure that he's been going out with Temari for a while now, and they're about as close as two people can be. I mean, she's my sister—she told me," he said, pointing at himself. "But he's been spotted going places with Kiba and Neji," he continued, looking at Sasuke meaningfully.

Sasuke didn't get it. "They're friends, right? They go out together to catch up, of course, so why do you think…?" he asked, unsure of exactly what Kankuro was implying.

"But that's just it, Sasuke," Kankuro said, leaning in and glancing around for eavesdroppers. He lifted a hand to his mouth and, making a 'shush' sign with his index finger, he murmured, "They're not going out together, all at once. Shikamaru goes out with Temari, then Kiba, then Neji. All out to romantic restaurants and such. We think he's cheating on all of them with each other." He paused. "We think he's _gay._"

Sasuke thought that was just about the dumbest conclusion anyone could draw from the information at hand, but he kept silent. He might as well play along for a while. These people were obviously influenced by alcohol and therefore unable to quite distinguish between possible and probable. Heck, it might even be fun to see what kind of things they come up with next.

The small group assumed Sasuke was silent because of the shock of that information. Naruto nodded, going for encouraging but it coming off as hyperactive.

"So we're going to try and find out what's going on with him," Hinata said quietly—or she may have been trying to speak loudly, but with Hinata, quiet was the only type of sound that could be produced.

Sasuke aimed to put some reason back in the conversation. "I don't see why we can't just ask them." He knew full well where this was heading. They'd probably get arrested for stalking Shikamaru.

"Awww, but then it would be no fun!" Naruto whined.

Naruto really was childish sometimes; always more likely to do something fun than something right or logical. This got Sasuke wondering: what was it that drew them together so constantly? Perhaps it was their differences. Or maybe it was the truth in them, even though nobody else could see it.

As Sasuke pondered, the strange investigative group started towards Kiba to begin the interrogations.

"What are they doing?" the mixed group heard Ino ask one of the other youths at the party.

"What a weird mix…"

"I never thought I'd see all them acting so friendly."

The comments from the guests continued as Kankuro, Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata made their way to the middle of the room. It's weird how quickly rumour could spread at a party of this size.

"Maybe we'd better spilt up," Kankuro suggested nervously. He didn't want word to spread to Shikamaru that some guests were acting suspiciously. "Divide and conquer, you know?" he said strategically, working out the best method.

Usually, he wasn't the type to come up with a well thought-out plan of attack—or in this case, movement—but he seemed to be caring more than usual. Maybe it's because Temari was involved. It was important to him because he didn't want his sister getting hurt.

He knelt down to the ground and the group all huddled together around him as they received their mission objective.

"Sasuke, you're smart." It wasn't a question. "Go talk to Neji. Take notes. But don't make it too obvious! And take… Naruto with you." Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other after receiving their orders and went off in search of the objective: Neji.

Conveniently, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Neji were all on different sides of the room, so it was simple for Kankuro to direct his small army. He sent Hinata after Kiba, as they had a strong relationship already, and then he directed himself to Shikamaru. This was a serious matter—just not to Sasuke.

As Naruto and Sasuke wandered over to Neji, a drunk guest cut across their path. He stood right in front of them for a full ten seconds, then turned around and ran straight into a wall. He then stood there, just staring at it, before proceeding to start a discussion with said wall. Sasuke and Naruto continued on their way, Naruto seeming unperturbed and Sasuke trying to contain his laughter.

"Neji! Hey… So, gone out with anyone lately?" Naruto greeted Neji.

Sasuke felt a strong urge to slap his own forehead. Wasn't it one of their primary objectives to keep what they were doing secret? So Naruto should not be asking outright who Neji has been going out with.

"Uh…no," Neji answered in confusion. He looked to Sasuke, the question clear in his eyes: _Why is Naruto asking weird questions? _Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. He simply didn't care enough to interfere.

"You sure?" Naruto persisted. "'Cause, you know, you can tell me." He winked suggestively.

This bothered Sasuke greatly. Flirting? Naruto still had his innocence, so he probably didn't even realise what he was doing. But Sasuke knew that not everybody would see it that way. He tried his hardest to keep his possessive instincts below the surface of his lake of emotions. It joined all the other bottled-up feelings down there, which greeted the newcomer quickly, then stayed quiet as their master wished. So Sasuke is a bit controlling. Who isn't?

"Yeah, I'm sure. Nobody," Neji answered dismissively, still seeming confused. He began walking away, but Naruto stopped him.

"You've been spotted at fancy restaurants with Shikamaru," Naruto blabbed, doing exactly as he'd been told not to.

Neji's eyes widened in surprise, and he seemed to think it through before controlling his expression.

That piqued Sasuke's interest. Neji was hiding something. There was some crucial bit of information that they didn't have.

"And what of it?" Neji asked rudely, but also cautiously, as if he was testing exactly what they knew.

Naruto was taken aback by Neji's straightforward manner—he wasn't used to other people taking control. He recovered quickly and answered just as rudely, "It's not nice to Temari. What have you got against her and Kiba?"

Sasuke took that moment to wonder what he had gotten himself into. He had the feeling this would end badly—very badly.

"I have nothing against Temari, or Kiba. Piss off; you are bothering me," Neji said bluntly, walking off in an annoyed fashion.

"Yeah, I hate you, too!" Naruto called after him, drawing a few curious eyes.

"You're losing friends, Naruto," Sasuke said in an offhand manner. Naruto ignored him. Sasuke was actually quite shocked. He'd never seen the usually calm and boring Neji act like that before. Then again, he had been acting a little strange lately—like before, when he'd interrupted Naruto and Sasuke. He'd come up with a completely ridiculous excuse for what he saw.

Could Naruto's drunk friends be right?

"Well, there's something there. Right?" Naruto turned to Sasuke.

"Yeah," Sasuke answered truthfully.

Well, what do you know? It seemed there was some kind of issue in the relationships of Shikamaru, Temari, Neji, and Kiba. How strange.

"But what does this have to do with us?" Sasuke asked, stepping closer to Naruto so he wouldn't be overheard, while also trying to seem like he and Naruto weren't very close friends. It was a difficult task, in short.

"Nothing, I guess," Naruto said, oblivious to Sasuke's discomfort.

"Then… you know, I spotted a closet as we came in," Sasuke said suggestively, trying ever so hard to hide his odd behaviour from the other guests.

"Yeah, there was one next to the door," Naruto agreed. He had no idea what Sasuke was doing.

Sasuke sighed and shook his head in disbelief. What was with Naruto? Seeming clever one minute, then being a total idiot again the next. He laughed quietly.

"Come on; follow me," he told Naruto. He led the way to the closet and went inside, Naruto following right behind. None of the people noticed their departure.

"This is kinda small," Naruto stated. He couldn't see much at all; the only light came from the thin gap beneath the door.

"Naruto, you're an idiot," Sasuke said quietly so no one would know they were in there. "I dragged you in here because of… a little problem I have."

Naruto finally got it. "Oh."

They stood there silently for another few moments, before Sasuke stepped forward and kissed Naruto. They couldn't see each other, but they certainly could feel each other.

Their lips moved gently at first, then more forcefully as Sasuke pushed his problem area up against Naruto's leg. Hands grasped at clothes and the two men pulled each other as close as was possible. Sasuke's discomfort had only grown during the course of the evening, leaving him with a large and bothersome erection.

He felt Naruto's hands move down his body to the bulging lump in his clothes. He gasped at the wondrous jolt that shot through him when Naruto gripped it tightly. He moaned happily, tangling his fingers in Naruto's hair and kissing him. His mouth, his neck; any part he could reach. Naruto was busy slipping Sasuke's pants off his body, which was limp with pleasure. He took Sasuke's quivering member in his hands and began pumping it.

"Haah… Naruto…!" Sasuke couldn't help the sounds from tumbling from his mouth. He couldn't believe he'd agreed to come to this party when they could have been doing this all night instead.

Naruto stroked and rubbed Sasuke's shaft and Sasuke reacted with a different sound each time. He was so lost in the pleasure, panting heavily, that he didn't notice Naruto moving down so his face was right in front of Sasuke's manhood. But he did notice when Naruto took it into the warm cavern that was his mouth.

Sasuke's eyes flew open, although he couldn't remember shutting them, and he fought against his initial instinct to cry out, remembering where they were. As it were, he had to do something to express his delight, so he pulled Naruto as close to him as possible, moaning as he felt himself become fully enclosed in Naruto's mouth.

Naruto's tongue was doing all the touching, starting at the base and then working its way up as far as it could go. Then Naruto did the only thing he could do to give something to the tip: he swallowed.

"Oh!" Sasuke exclaimed, feeling the heat rushing through his body. "Do… that again," he panted, bracing himself for the coming pleasure. Naruto obeyed, swallowing again, then letting his tongue run up and down Sasuke's erection just as before.

"Ah! Haa…" Sasuke groaned, feeling himself getting closer to reaching the edge. He began to buck his hips straight into Naruto's mouth. He felt sweat trickle down his spine, and heat all the way through his body. Naruto swallowed again and again, moving his whole mouth around Sasuke's member.

"I'm… Oh, Naruto…! I'm coming…" Sasuke managed to gasp, blinking a few times as he felt the pressure in his penis build to a maximum. One more swallow, and he was sent over the edge.

A blinding flash of white, a cry of pleasure, and he felt himself release into Naruto's mouth and throat. He bucked one last time to keep it going, but alas, it had to end eventually. Naruto pulled his mouth away from Sasuke's no-longer-erect shaft and swallowed the liquid evidence. Both men were panting heavily. They looked at each other happily and Naruto stood up.

Sasuke became aware that he was indeed looking at Naruto, and seeing him quite clearly. That wasn't possible before—had he developed batman-like night vision? No, that would be weird. He turned around to the source of the light, and what he saw made his heart stop.

A woman was standing in the doorway, eyes wide in shock. Naruto noticed her, too, and Sasuke quickly put his pants on. Both were sure that there would be no getting out of this one. She had most definitely seen what they were doing.

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N: Oooh!! To be continued! But you all know it's Kurenai coz of the chapter name. Has anyone else noticed that my stories are getting a bit… Battle plan-ish? It's my Code Geass obsession. Try not to let it worry you.**

**And now, my avid readers, shall I explain the huge delay in my updating of this story?**

**1. Well, I had to study for exams. Then we had the week when we actually had the exams.**

**2. Then I was either abducted by aliens or my memory was erased, because I can't remember what I was doing that next week which prevented me from finishing this chapter…**

**3. The two weeks after that, I was sick. I tend to get sick a lot; don't worry about it.**

**4. Then it was before Christmas and my whole family was like, "Oh! I want Nichola and Derry to come over!" Yeah, ALL of them wanted us (Derry is my brother). So we spent before and after Christmas visiting random family members.**

**5. I had roughly one week to catch up with all my friends before I was forced to go on a family holiday. So, I did.**

**6. Then we went on a holiday and, unfortunately, I squished my thumb in a barbecue, which stopped me from writing for that week.**

**Now I'm healthy and planning some good chapters!! I probably won't disappear again. Probably. I hope. ^_^**

**BR/N: … I don't feel I should leave a note now that Ciel In A Dress has just left that wonderful explanation *cough*excuses*cough* of why she couldn't update. Oh, what the heck, who am I to talk?  
Hm, I like mysteries. Even though I know how this one's going to turn out, I still really wanna read the thrilling conclusion to the group's investigation into Shikamaru's distorted love life. Look forward to it. ^^**


	9. Gaara

**A/N: Here you go!! A fresh chapter, just for you****,**** my lovely reviewers!! XD**

**

* * *

**

**Too Many Interruptions  
Chapter 9: Gaara**

Silence. That was all; just silence.

The woman kept blinking. Naruto and Sasuke tried—and failed—to not look guilty. Naruto noticed that the room behind the woman was empty unlike before when everyone had been in there. He wondered what had happened to make everyone leave. He made a split-second decision to ask Sasuke about it.

"Sasuke." Naruto tugged on his sleeve, his mind set on his current goal.

"Shut up, Naruto," Sasuke replied irritably, wondering how they could possibly convince this interrupter that what she saw was anything but what she saw. But these people seemed pretty good at convincing themselves so maybe he wouldn't have to do anything.

He realised suddenly that he knew who she was. This woman was Kurenai, chief of police. What was she doing at this party? He noticed that the room behind her was empty. He put two and two together and inferred that something must've happened.

Kurenai stepped out and shut the door. Sasuke and Naruto were shocked, to say the least. Then she opened it again and looked inside at them. Then she shut it again.

"What is she doing?" Naruto whispered loudly. Sasuke didn't bother answering, although he did find it exceedingly odd that the grand commander of the police force actually liked this peek-a-boo game.

Kurenai repeated the process of opening and shutting the door many more times before she finally confronted the two men.

"You aren't hallucinations," she stated, her voice quivering. She was probably still recovering from the surprise of walking in on _that_.

"Well, hello to you, too." Naruto seemed offended. Then it hit Sasuke; Naruto was acting so strange because he was drunk! That made sense. It also explained every single stranger-than-usual thing Naruto had done since they arrived.

Kurenai shut the door once more for good measure then opened it again.

"Hello!" Naruto greeted merrily, no longer seeming offended. In fact, he was delighted with this new game.

"You kids… What are you doing in here?" she asked seriously.

Sasuke wondered if she would believe him if he told her Naruto had raped him. It was the only explanation he could come up with so he decided to try it.

"He… r—raped me," Sasuke said, starting up some fake tears and stepping away from Naruto.

"What?!" Naruto exclaimed in surprise, the smile rapidly disappearing from his face. So he wasn't drunk enough to play along. Drat. "I didn't, ma'am; he was… I was… we…" Naruto was at a loss for words. Sasuke took pity on him.

"Okay, I lied. The truth is…" Sasuke paused. Now he really had to think. What could he possibly say—apart from the truth—that wouldn't get one of them in trouble?

"I think I get it," Kurenai said, still looking a bit flushed but acting professional.

_Oh, good. So my theory was right. She will come up with something all by herself,_ Sasuke thought happily, without letting it show on his face.

"You each thought the other was someone else, right?" she said in an understanding manner, making Sasuke wonder if she'd been in a similar situation in the past. "Don't worry, Naruto, Sasuke, I won't tell anyone about this mistake." She nodded, a slightly wild look in her eyes. Maybe what she'd seen had permanently scarred her. She didn't seem to be handling it well.

"Now, you boys should go outside. We've got some people testing for drugs, so you'd best cooperate," she told them seriously. They obeyed and went outside where they found the mass of people that they'd wondered the whereabouts of. What had happened to get the police there?

After doing what they'd come to do, the police left the broken party and the people who were still there slowly dissipated, making their ways back to their respective homes. After asking a few people, Sasuke got the full story.

Ino had been sitting on the steps of the front porch when a police car rolled by. They stopped, upon noticing the young girl smoking, and found that she wasn't just smoking; she was smoking cocaine. They tested everyone else for the drug but only a few had taken it. Sasuke decided he would share this information with Naruto the next day.

* * *

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

Naruto invited Sasuke to the beach. They'd never gone to a beach together before, so this would be a totally new experience.

"The beach!" Naruto announced as soon as they arrived.

"Yes, Naruto. I can see it," Sasuke responded, patting Naruto on the head in a condescending way. Naruto smiled, understanding the love Sasuke put behind that single act.

Yes, in Naruto's universe, condescension was equal to love.

They ambled across the beach towards the water's edge, dumping their stuff higher up on the beach as they went.

"Let's swim," Naruto suggested, taking Sasuke's hand and pulling him to the water.

Maybe it was the heat; perhaps the fact that they were alone. Whatever started it, twenty minutes after arriving, Naruto and Sasuke ended up making out in the shelter of a weather-beaten old shack.

Sasuke was leaning against the only intact wall, kissing Naruto like his life depended on it. Naruto was clutching at every part of Sasuke he could reach, bringing their bodies closer together. Their tongues tangled together in the warmth and sounds of approval were released by both men.

Naruto suddenly reached down and snuck his hands into Sasuke's shorts. He then proceeded to cup his hand around Sasuke's hard shaft. Sasuke gasped in shock and arousal.

"Naruto… Don't," he muttered, moaning and contradicting himself by pulling Naruto closer and forcing the blonde's hand to grasp him tighter. He shut his eyes, letting himself fully enjoy the feeling of those hands fondling his—

"What the hell?!"

The sudden exclamation greatly surprised the busy ninjas. They broke apart, glancing around wildly for the source of the voice. It didn't take them long to notice the man standing alone further down the beach and staring right at them.

His red hair glowed in the sunlight and his eyes had dark rims around them. There was no mistaking that face. It was Gaara.

Sasuke's first reaction at seeing him was confusion. What on earth was Gaara doing on a beach?

He looked at Naruto and saw that he had reacted similarly. It was easy for Sasuke to follow Naruto's chain of thought just by looking at him; his expressions were as easy to read as that giant "Hollywood" sign on those hills in California.

Sasuke's second reaction was more fearful. Gaara saw what they were doing; would he be like Shikamaru and Tsunade and join their small circle of people who knew, or would he be like the others and come up with something stupid? Sasuke hoped for the latter, but doubted it. Gaara was smart. Really, really smart. It would take a lot to fool him.

"What on earth is Gaara doing here?" Naruto muttered his question. Sasuke's answer was a shrug.

"I mean, what does he need all the sand _here _for? He carries the beach on his back!" Sasuke agreed that his lover had a good point. But before Naruto could ponder the reason behind Gaara's presence more, the sand man walked up to them.

"Hello," he said quietly. Sasuke thought for a moment about how to answer that. Should he pretend nothing had happened, or should he advise Gaara to never tell anyone else about this particular beach adventure?

He decided a simple "hello" would suffice. He also stood up so that Gaara wouldn't be any more intimidating than usual. To have him glaring down at them like that was scary; much better to be glared at face-to-face.

Gaara, the interrupter, didn't look like he was planning on saying anything else. Sasuke was afraid to say something. So Naruto took it upon himself to lighten the mood.

"Awkward silence," he said.

"I'm just giving you a chance to deny it," Gaara explained, quiet and calm as usual. Sasuke decided that feigning innocence would be the best course of action.

"Deny what?" he asked innocently.

"That you two were kissing." Gaara's bluntness was inspiring. As such, Sasuke responded with similar confidence.

"No, we weren't."

"Yes, we were!" Naruto argued gleefully. Sasuke was irritated at Naruto's constant insistence that it wouldn't be a bad thing for their relationship to become public. He wondered how he could deny it without Naruto disagreeing.

Then a light bulb flicked on above Sasuke's imaginary head. Not that his head is imaginary; it was just that the light bulb was in his imagination, and so the head that it flicked on above was also imaginary. His real mouth on his real face on his real head then opened and he said something cleverly thought-out to deny Gaara's accusations and discredit Naruto—all in the same sentence.

"No, Naruto, we weren't. I know you want me like that but I just don't feel the same way." The malice in his voice was false, but believable. Naruto's face fell. Like when you get a chainsaw and cut into a tree and then said tree falls down.

"Oh. Sorry." Gaara apologised for his assumption, seeming quite convinced.

"That's fine," Sasuke said dismissively.

Then there was that awkward silence again.

"So, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked, pointing at the sand dunes nearby, and looking at the red-haired sand ninja meaningfully.

"Practice," Gaara answered shortly, proceeding to change the subject. "By the way, did you hear about Shikamaru?"

And just like that, Sasuke was suddenly reminded of the night before. He had been rather curious to find out what Shikamaru was doing with Kiba and Neji and Temari. Him and Naruto had—to the best of their drunken abilities—interrogated Neji themselves and gotten nothing out of him. They wondered what the truth was behind Shikamaru's distorted love life. It stood to reason that Gaara would know, being Temari's brother and all.

"What happened with all that?" Naruto asked excitedly, before Sasuke could get a word in. "Was it Temari, Neji, or Kiba?"

"Shikamaru proposed to Temari last night," Gaara said somewhat happily. Sasuke almost fell over in shock. Gaara, happy? Perish the thought! Then what Gaara said hit him.

"Oh my god!" Naruto reacted first.

"Seriously?" Sasuke smiled. Gaara nodded. Usually he wasn't the type to offer information—you had to ask or you got nothing—but he was eager to tell about the latest development in his sister's life. And thus, they got the full story of what had happened at the party while they were enjoying their time in a small closet.

Kankuro had confronted Shikamaru, angry because he'd thought Shikamaru was cheating on Temari. Shikamaru had tried to calm him down and explain before things got out of hand but then Neji and Kiba had arrived at Shikamaru's side. Accusations were flying left and right when Temari wandered over. There was no choice but to tell the reason for his being around Neji and Kiba so often. He was getting advice from his friends for the best possible way to ask for Temari's hand in marriage.

And with that confession, he got down on one knee and asked her to marry him. He had planned it slightly differently, but he didn't care; and neither did she. Almost immediately after he asked, she threw her arms around him and told him yes, she would marry him.

Mystery solved. Sasuke knew there would be a normal explanation for everything that had happened.

"But wait… How old are they?" Naruto asked. "I didn't think Shikamaru was old enough to marry."

It was Sasuke who answered, "Shikamaru turned eighteen last year. September twenty-second, if I remember correctly."

"Temari was eighteen in August," Gaara added.

"Oh, an older woman!" Naruto teased, although not seeming quite as upbeat as usual.

Gaara glared.

Naruto took the hint and shut up.

"Congratulate them for me, okay?" Sasuke told Gaara. He nodded his agreement. A sudden beeping startled them all. Sasuke pulled a phone—most likely his own—out of his pocket and answered it. After listening for a few moments, he said, "Alright." He then snapped his phone shut and turned back to Gaara and Naruto, not noticing that the latter was avoiding looking directly into his eyes.

"I have to go now," he said, departing the beach, completely oblivious to Naruto's cold gaze.

* * *

If anyone had been near Naruto as he walked home later that night, they would've heard him mutter in a hurt voice, "Sasuke, you liar."

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Bet you weren't expecting that. So TMI is going well, I hope. Tell me any thoughts you have on this particular chapter, because I seem to be having more trouble than usual getting it all to flow smoothly… Maybe because I'm back at school now and there's so much other stuff to concentrate on… Baa, I'll do my best. Ganbare!!**

**By the way, I would've put this chapter up on Wednesday… but my beta-reader was on camp, so she couldn't beta-read it.**

**BR/N: I would apologise, but camp was really fun, so I'm not sorry for not being there to beta-read this sooner. ^^**


	10. Kiba

**A/N: I realised how much I depend on my beta-reader… Without her, I would have **_**nothing**_**… At all. Seriously.**

**There's a picture that goes with this chapter! The link is on my profile! Look at pleeeeeaase! Someone I love very very much drew it for my birthday~  
**

* * *

**Too Many Interruptions  
****Chapter 10: Kiba**

It was after midnight when the pair crept along the beach, leaving only slight indentations where their feet had fallen as evidence that they had passed by—and even those faded as the tides rose higher and washed them away.

They were following a large dog that had its nose against the ground, sniffing furiously. The enormous creature stopped upon reaching an old weather-beaten shack and gave a short, sharp bark to alert his master that the trail they had been following led there.

"Good boy, Akamaru," a deep male voice called out in a whisper, stepping up to the dog and rubbing its ears affectionately, whilst continuing to praise its efforts. The other person quickly looked around to see if anyone was following them, saw no one, and then walked over to the shack, wasting no time in examining the walls and floor.

"So what does that mean, Kiba?" she asked, careful to keep her voice low on the off chance someone would hear and turning to look at the man. It was hard to see in the darkness, but she could just make out the shape of his broad shoulders rising and falling in a shrug.

"I told you, Sakura. We're following Sasuke's trail; the trail led here." Kiba had no problem with it, but he did wonder why this girl had called him out of bed in the middle of the night to find out where Sasuke had spent the day, although the amount of money she'd given him to accompany her definitely made it worth his while.

It was an odd pastime, especially in the night when anything they did would be doubly suspicious. For instance, digging a hole in the day could mean you were attempting to grow a garden; but in the night, digging a hole could be taken an entirely different way, as one could be quick to assume that you were burying something you didn't want to be found—a dead body or stolen goods were just some of the many options one had when choosing to suspiciously hide things.

For the record, Kiba and Sakura were not burying a dead body or the like; they were indulging in a spot of stalking.

"But what was he doing here? Who was he with?" Sakura asked exasperatedly, clearly frustrated at the lack of information. Kiba scratched his head, unsure of what he could do to help.

"Look, Akamaru's sense of smell is the best of the whole village—" Akamaru interrupted with a grateful nudge against Kiba's hand at his comment. The man laughed and continued, "But he can't tell what the reasons behind a person's location are."

Sakura groaned in annoyance. She needed to know exactly what Sasuke had done that day, and who it was with. If he was doing what she thought he was doing… Well, he'd better not be.

"I can find out who… if we have something to compare the smell to," Kiba added, causing Sakura to look at him with a smile. "But…"—he put emphasis on the word—"it'd be nice to know why we're stalking your 'boyfriend' in the middle of the night."

"Oh, that's easy," she replied, a sadistic smile on her face. "Sasuke is cheating on me. I'm gonna find out who it is stealing him away from me and then I'm gonna kill her!"

Kiba was astonished at her outburst. Where she got all that energy from, at this time of night, was beyond his abilities to fathom. "Kill her? Well, good luck getting away with that," he said sarcastically, hoping with all his might that she was joking, but resolving to warn Sasuke of it, just in case.

It didn't even occur to either of them that Sasuke might be spending his time with a member of the _male_ species.

* * *

Meanwhile, over at Naruto's house, a silent argument was taking place. The phone was ringing—it was clearly Sasuke, no proof needed—and Naruto was refusing to answer. One could almost hear the glare Naruto was giving the loud device as he sat on his bed hugging one of his pillows close to his chest in an effort to fill the hole that was created from his loneliness.

In all honesty, he missed Sasuke.

But there was no way he could talk to him. Not after the cruel thing that Sasuke had done to him.

At the same time, it was almost as if Sasuke was shouting at his end of the phone call—"Damn it, Naruto, pick up!"—but despite his best efforts, the blonde ninja did not answer the phone.

With both men having no course of action to take, it was a stalemate.

The 'argument' continued for quite a while. The persistent ringing was driving Naruto into madness. He buried his head in the pillow—not unlike the way a cat would hide its face in the belief that if it can't see you, then you can't see it—and tried to stifle the sounds of sadness his lips released.

It was like being pulled apart from all angles: Naruto felt the pressure inside him escalating to even greater heights, trying to force him into answering the phone, if only to hear Sasuke's sweet voice. But he didn't do it. He ignored the ringing and held the pillow tighter in the hope of releasing some of his pent-up feelings.

As it rose and rose inside of him, he finally decided he couldn't take it anymore. Letting out a cry of frustration, he stood up angrily, throwing the pillow to one side where it slammed into the wall and fell to the floor, and pulled the cord to the phone straight out of the wall.

Needless to say, it stopped ringing.

He wanted to ignore the tears brimming in his eyes but found them ridiculously insistent. He tried to stop them and told himself over and over that men don't cry.

Men don't cry.

But he felt like only Sasuke could stop them. He sat back down on his bed, totally ignoring the pillow lying next to the wall looking horribly beaten, and hung his head dejectedly. He sighed, unhappiness and discord droning from his core.

Their secret relationship was causing problems. It was a hard secret to keep because Sasuke just made him so happy. But he had to keep it, nonetheless. No matter what, it seemed. And that was the source of Naruto's current depression.

"Naruto."

His head snapped back up in shock when he heard a very familiar voice call his name.

He whirled around and saw that he'd left his window open. Sasuke was halfway in, mobile phone in one hand, holding himself up with the other as he leaned out from a bush. The dark night behind Sasuke disguised him, making him blend in like a ninja. Probably because he was a ninja.

"Sasuke," Naruto mumbled in surprise, quickly wiping his tears away. But it was too late; Sasuke had seen them. Sasuke leapt into the room, quickly moving to Naruto's side. Neither of the two noticed that the window was left open.

"Why are you crying?" Sasuke asked, having no idea what was wrong with Naruto. After a moment of careful deliberation, the blonde decided honesty was the best policy. Avoiding Sasuke would do no good; he had to face the issue head on. It was the only way to solve this issue in their relationship.

"What you said earlier today…" Naruto began cautiously. "About not _wanting _me that way…" he trailed off, waiting for Sasuke's response.

"Oh, is that all? It was just to get Gaara off our backs," he explained in an effort to resolve the matter, seeing that although it meant nothing to him, it really bothered Naruto. For heaven's sake, he was crying!

Naruto looked away. Sasuke just didn't get it.

"It hurt, Sasuke," Naruto said angrily, trying to explain the effect his lover's words had had on him. His hands balled into fists and he felt an urge to hit something, _someone_, but he resisted it. Sasuke wouldn't stand a chance in a fight against Naruto.

"But you know I didn't mean it," Sasuke said immediately. He couldn't understand why Naruto was so angry at a simple lie.

For some reason, he felt a bit out of place, standing there in Naruto's bedroom, although he couldn't work out why that was. He'd been there many times before and had never felt averse to it. Perhaps Naruto was sending out a "you're not welcome; go away" vibe?

Naruto thought it through thoroughly, working out how to explain it to Sasuke. The latter waited patiently, albeit confused.

"You're a good liar," Naruto stated, taking a step backwards to put more distance between them.

"I know I am," Sasuke agreed, upset by Naruto's cold attitude. "But you already knew that. You're the only person who does." He felt as though a wall had suddenly come up between them and they couldn't see each other past it. Neither knew what the other was thinking.

They were taking steps in the dark, sometimes going too far; sometimes not far enough. Like with a thermometer when you put it in an oven, then in a bucket of freezing water, watching the temperature rise and fall as you keep alternating between the two extremes. And then, in the end, all you end up with is a broken thermometer.

"I know that. You trust me to always believe you, but how can I trust you?" It was becoming increasingly difficult to get the words out, anger and sadness taking over him.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke was more confused than ever. Naruto took a deep breath and tried to explain it properly, still not meeting Sasuke's eyes.

"You lie about me. They believe you." It was simple so far. "I love you, Sasuke. Why can't anyone know that?"

"You know the reasons why." It was true; Naruto understood the reasons. He fought them in his own way and he'd thought he was doing well, but then Sasuke had resorted to lying about Naruto and that was truly upsetting.

"It still hurt." Naruto was adamant, but it was an act. He just wanted an apology or Sasuke's understanding.

"Okay, I won't lie to you," Sasuke promised. "And I'm sorry. And I won't tell people that you're constantly trying to get me into bed with you." That brought a small smile to Naruto's face. It was funny because it was true. "But I will have to lie to anyone that finds out about us because they just can't know. I guess we'll just have to be more creative with our excuses, then?"

It was easy for Sasuke to promise these things. The hard part would be keeping these promises, but Naruto didn't doubt that Sasuke would. Otherwise there'd be hell to pay.

It was slightly suspicious that Sasuke had known exactly what to do to fix the problem—apologising and promising not to lie… Maybe he just knew Naruto well enough to guess what the right course of action to take was?

And just like that, Sasuke bridged the gap between them. Better yet, the aforementioned thermometer wasn't broken; it survived the encounter. Naruto nodded in agreement with Sasuke's terms. Then he grinned. He may have forgiven Sasuke but that didn't necessarily mean the dark ninja wouldn't have to compensate for the previous interruption.

Naruto stepped up to Sasuke and put his arms around his neck, bringing his mouth to Sasuke's ear and nibbling it softly for a moment. Sasuke responded by holding Naruto up to his body and kissing his neck in apology for the pain he'd caused.

"I'm sorry," he repeated honestly.

"I'm still gonna have to get you back for making Gaara think I'm stalking you…" Naruto whispered huskily, smiling evilly. His intentions were clear and Sasuke didn't struggle as Naruto brought their lips together, adding a shove causing Sasuke to fall onto the bed.

Smiling in anticipation, Naruto crawled onto the large bed over Sasuke and kissed him again, this time bringing his tongue into the equation. Lowering the rest of his body, Naruto mounted Sasuke, letting his hips do the talking as his tongue raced back and forth inside Sasuke's mouth.

He undid the buttons of Sasuke's shirt, rubbing his nipples as he went. He removed the item of clothing, throwing it on the floor.

Sasuke wasted no time with shirts, placing his hands on Naruto's thighs as he was straddled by the older man. He brought his hands even higher, squeezing Naruto's buttocks and causing their hips to clash harder momentarily.

Eager for more contact and quickly losing control, Sasuke snuck his hands under the shirt of the aroused male on top of him and quickly whipped it off, deepening the kiss as he did so, and allowing Naruto's tongue to comfortably sink deeper inside his mouth. His body followed and they both gasped as they felt the wondrous friction between them as their lower bodies met roughly, never ceasing their movement.

Fully aroused and more than ready for more, Sasuke reached down as Naruto continued his oral attack, and quickly unzipped the blonde's pants. Just as he was about to pull them down and off, Naruto stopped him.

"Not quite yet, Sasuke." The laughter in Naruto's voice was hard to miss. Unfortunately, though, to speak, Naruto had had to stop kissing Sasuke and the dark ninja wasn't happy with that. He growled and pulled Naruto back to him, managing a quick kiss before the older male spoke again.

"I always end up naked while you're fully dressed," Naruto panted as Sasuke began lightly touching the front of the blonde's jeans, the touch transferring itself to the large organ covered up by the clothes. "This time, it'll be different," Naruto said, moving his hands to Sasuke's pants and proceeding to unzip them.

"Fine by me," Sasuke muttered distractedly, still enjoying the feeling of having his lover sit on him like that, their most intimate parts separated only by a layer or two of clothing. It made him even more desperate to hurry up and reach the best part of this encounter.

Soon enough, Sasuke's hard shaft was free of his clothes and twitching in expectation. Naruto quickly shuffled down Sasuke's body and knelt before his hips, beginning to kiss the area around the large erection, careful to avoid it despite Sasuke's protests—both verbal and physical.

He brought his mouth to the junction where Sasuke's legs met his body and sucked at the flesh, watching the younger man's member jolt, his hands gripping tightly at the sheets beneath them, and his eyes forced shut, trying to settle himself down to no avail.

It always amused Naruto to see the usually cool, calm and collected Sasuke completely at his mercy.

Sasuke wasn't happy with the delay, spreading his legs further apart to try to tempt Naruto into finally giving him what he wanted. Naruto didn't take the bait, continuing to give all his attention to the area around the place that Sasuke needed his mouth most.

"Naruto…" Sasuke moaned as a warning, quickly becoming angry at his lover for procrastinating. Laughing, but taking heed of Sasuke's advice, Naruto wasted no time in taking the cock into his mouth.

"Ahh!" A sudden cry of pleasure was Sasuke's immediate reaction, soon followed by sharp thrusts into Naruto's hot cavern. Patience was not Sasuke's strongest trait in this particular type of situation.

Naruto responded to the thrusts by swallowing each time whilst twisting his tongue around every part he could reach—he had learned recently that Sasuke quite enjoyed that.

Sasuke's hands moved from the sheets and dug themselves into Naruto's hair, coercing him into taking more of the organ into his mouth. Naruto refused to submit to his uke, and he changed his routine; instead of swallowing, he began licking the sides while squeezing at the base.

It was building inside Sasuke quickly and he felt his end approaching. Quivering and moaning, he felt all the heat in his body amalgamate in that sensitive region as Naruto roughly ran his thumb along the tip, wiping away the drop of pre-cum already there.

"Ahh! I—I…" Sasuke was muttering nonsense, the strokes reducing him to a blubbering idiot, but he didn't care. All that mattered was Naruto's hands burning him like fire wherever they touched.

But then it stopped.

Naruto let go and dropped Sasuke's still-stiff dick without giving him the release he so desperately needed.

"…Naruto… W—what the hell…are y—you doing?" Sasuke regained some use of his verbal skills, but he was still panting heavily. His immediate reaction was anger. Was Naruto so pissed off at him that he would punish him by simply stopping before he got his release?

"Just wait," Naruto said reassuringly, dispelling Sasuke's doubt, his voice slightly muffled as though something was in his mouth, and a little breathless himself. Sasuke looked down at Naruto and was surprised to see the man licking his own fingers.

"What are you—?" Sasuke suddenly realised what Naruto was planning. "No—" he began, but was cut short by Naruto's fingers on his right hand suddenly entering him.

"Ah! Naru—ah! Don't…" Sasuke was once again reduced to a blubbering idiot. The feeling was unlike anything he'd ever felt before, but it only served to arouse him further. Naruto twisted his fingers around, widening the hole. He added another finger. Sasuke put his hands back on the sheets, afraid to hold Naruto in case it disrupted his efforts in making him happy.

Sasuke could almost smell the pleasure he knew was coming soon. They were finally going to do it. They would finally have sex. After trying for so long, they would actually manage to get through it uninterrupted.

Somebody should have warned Sasuke that he shouldn't count his chickens before they've hatched. Or rather, his cum before he's ejaculated.

Naruto pulled off his own pants and threw them on the floor next to the rest of the clothes, revealing the massive erection he'd been hiding the entire time. For once, both of them were entirely naked. Thrusting his fingers into Sasuke one more time and causing another shout of pleasure from the younger man, he licked the member of his lover again and positioned his own cock in front of Sasuke's hole.

"You ready?" Naruto asked, looking at Sasuke's face to see that he was blushing crimson from the heat continuously rushing through him.

"Y—yeah," Sasuke said hotly, panting so much he thought his lungs would rupture. He was nervous, of course, but more than ready for this.

Naruto tenderly placed his left hand on Sasuke's shaft again and was just about to pull the fingers of his right hand out of the dark ninja and replace them with his penis—

—when a body fell from the ceiling with a huge crash and landed on the bed next to Sasuke, causing the whole thing to bounce.

Naruto froze in shock; Sasuke shut his eyes.

_No, no, no… Please no… Not another interruption. _

"Uh, hi, guys." The body spoke, clearly embarrassed, picking itself up off the bed and standing up, carefully avoiding looking directly at the scene in front of him.

The two men on the bed were just staring at him, unable to comprehend how he'd gotten there. They imagined how it must have looked to the interrupter.

Sasuke was lying on the bed stark naked, legs spread far apart, erection quivering with one of Naruto's hands around it, while Naruto was sitting there, also completely naked, with his fingers inside Sasuke and his member inches away from Sasuke's literal asshole.

Kiba firmly kept his gaze locked onto Sasuke and Naruto's faces, all three men blushing so much it was like they'd spread tomato sauce all over each other in a food fight. It was one of Kiba's best traits that he got over things quickly. This was no exception.

"I wondered for a second if this was some kind of weird Alice-in-wonderland scene since I didn't expect to fall from the sky, but now I see that it's not," Kiba began in a mad-hatter-like way, following the Alice in wonderland theme. "You know, we'll all look back on this someday and laugh," he said, smiling already.

Naruto and Sasuke didn't smile. The blonde's hand fell away from Sasuke's member and he removed his fingers from Sasuke. They both rearranged their positions to be less compromising, still gaping soundlessly, but it was too late for a redo. They'd been caught in the act. Well, technically before the act itself, but these days you just can't be sure.

"You may be wondering how I got in here…" Kiba began, scratching the back of his head sheepishly, the lack of reaction from his audience not at all off-putting. "Well, Sakura paid me to help her stalk you, Sasuke, and—"

Sasuke's mouth snapped shut with an audible crack. "_Stalk _me?" he asked, eyes wide. "I knew it…" he muttered darkly. Clearly, he wasn't as fond of Sakura as she was of him.

"Yeah." Kiba replied shortly, seeming calmer. "So I was hiding in your ceiling, Naruto… and then… well…"—he gestured to the debris spread across the bed and floor, and brought their attention to a huge hole in the roof—"…it broke."

Neither Sasuke nor Naruto were really surprised by Kiba's story, despite its unusualness. They'd seen stranger things in their lives. But one thing about it bothered Sasuke.

"Why didn't you hide by the window?" Sasuke pointed behind him to the open window, a slight breeze coming in.

"Oh," Kiba said, surprised, noticing the window for the first time. "I didn't think it would be that simple." He laughed.

Naruto shook his head, his other head trembling with the motion and reminding him of the uncomfortable feeling of needing release and needing it soon. The mood was pretty much ruined, but that didn't mean his erection would just fade away. It's a well-known fact that penises actually break when you don't fix that hard little problem.

Quickly distracting himself for fear that he might be stupid enough to start touching himself in the presence of Kiba, he realised he had more than one problem with the dog-owner's dramatic entrance.

"You demolished my roof," he said, enunciating each word carefully and with malevolence. To his credit, Kiba didn't cower under Naruto's glare.

"Technically, it was your ceiling," he informed. He certainly had guts, refusing to back down even when he was the one who had done wrong. That is, if the destruction of other people's roofs—or ceilings—was wrong.

"And you interrupted us!" Naruto exclaimed, the heat that had been driving him to do all he had done to Sasuke transferring itself to his emotions. Kiba blushed at that—now looking even more red than the most red thing anyone could ever think of—and changed the subject, but only ever so slightly.

"I gotta say, I was surprised to see it was you with Sasuke," Kiba said to Naruto. "You're the last person I expected. I thought you guys hated each other?"

Naruto opened and closed his mouth, unsure of how he should respond to that. He felt like he should be begging Kiba not to ever tell anyone what he'd seen, but at the same time, his anger was driving him to yell at the interrupter. Then again, Kiba seemed strangely calm, like he walked in on this kind of thing all the time.

Turning to look at Sasuke for his opinion, he saw that the dark-haired ninja had much the same expression on his face as Naruto. Thankfully, Kiba took the next step in the conversation.

"So the hate was all an act, then?" Kiba guessed. Naruto and Sasuke nodded simultaneously. "Huh… I never woulda picked it," he mused. "Pretty convincing acting."

Naruto not quite so much, but Sasuke at least was still shocked and unable to do much else. Kiba seemed to suddenly remember something, pointing at Sasuke and speaking: "Sasuke, by the way, Sakura vowed to kill whoever you were spending your time with."

Everyone looked at Naruto for his reaction to that and saw the colour—red—drain from his face. He looked positively terrified. A casual observer would think a lion had just manifested inside his bedroom. A casual observer would also notice that two of the three men in the room were naked—and who knows what kind of ideas a person could come up with to explain that?

"K—kill me?" he squeaked, his voice an octave higher than usual, the fear of his teammate's wrath soaring to greater heights. Kiba nodded encouragingly, not at all disturbed by the idea.

"That's what she said. So I figured I'd warn you." He smiled, feeling a sense of accomplishment, though perhaps scaring the life out of Naruto wasn't his goal. Sasuke solemnly patted Naruto on the shoulder, putting a sympathetic face on.

"It's been nice knowing you," he said, accepting that Sakura would indeed murder his lover when Kiba told her about what he'd seen. But wait—what if Kiba didn't tell her? What if he could be convinced—bribed—to not fulfil the terms of his stalking? As Sasuke realised these things, his head snapped up and he looked Kiba in the eye.

"If I asked, would you keep this secret?" he asked, completely over his shock and simply trying his best to ignore the fact that he was naked. Kiba shrugged, not sure. Either that or he was waiting for a better offer.

"Depends," he said. "If Sakura wants results, I'm gonna have to tell her," he taunted dramatically. "And besides, it's pretty juicy news that the village idiot is screwing the popularity king."

"How much did she pay you?" Sasuke answered almost immediately after realising that just asking Kiba to keep a huge secret he'd been paid to find out wouldn't work.

"Give me double and I'll stay silent," Kiba bargained, understanding right away Sasuke's ploy. That, however, made Sasuke suspicious.

"You sound like you've done this before," he asked, wary of Kiba's certainty in the matter.

Kiba winked, a small smirk on his face. That did not aid Sasuke's confidence. Although, he supposed, he had never heard of any used-to-be-secret relationships in their little area of town, so maybe Kiba knew more than he was letting on. But then again, Sasuke suddenly remembered, Kiba had been one of the people advising Shikamaru on how to propose to Temari. Perhaps he was reliable.

Well, they would find out soon enough.

* * *

**A/N: Well, you can't say I'm not creative; I'm comparing their love to a thermometer. How cool is that? Yeah… Not so much.**

**Also, I started listening to screamo as I wrote the yaoi bits and it wasn't at all distracting… In fact, I think it was helpful. How odd. Well, not as weird as my friend listening to "Melt" by Hatsune Miku as inspiration for yaoi… This chapter has a LOT of words. How did that happen?**

**Now over to the beta reader extraordinaire, Firisu!**

**BR/N: Dramatic interruption this time, eh? Don't you just love Ciel In A Dress' insane imagination? Really, who needs plot, when you have ridiculously thought-out interruptions for every chapter? Right?**


	11. Deidara

**Too Many Interruptions  
****Chapter 11: Deidara**

So far, Kiba had kept his word. After a week of careful observation, Sasuke was sure nobody else had become privy to his secret relationship with Naruto. Unfortunately, though, they still had not done…what they wanted to do. You know the drill—much winking and nudging. Every time they got a chance, something or someone would interrupt. Of course, this time was no different. They would not be able to even spend time together for the next few weeks because Itachi had come to stay at Sasuke's house.

When Naruto entered Sasuke's home that day—without invitation, as usual—he was greeted by a loud argument, and an unidentified object flying towards him. He dodged it and stood still, waiting until they were done. It didn't bother him at all; these brothers had been arguing pretty much non-stop since Itachi arrived.

"You tried to _kill_ me, Sasuke! Of course I'm cautious!" Itachi said, trying to be reasonable.

"You killed my family!" Sasuke shouted, outraged.

"Yeah, but I had my reasons!"

"Well, I had my reasons to try and kill you!"

"Hence my fear of this meal you cooked for me!" Itachi explained.

"I was _trying_ to be nice! Something you would never understand!" Sasuke responded.

"All I asked was if it was poisoned!" Itachi shouted exasperatedly.

"And I told you it wasn't!"

"Irrelevant!" Itachi declared.

"Fact!" Sasuke argued angrily.

"Argh, Sasuke! You drive me mad!"

"Yeah, I love you, too, Itachi!"

Naruto, deeming it safe, strolled calmly into Sasuke's house and watched as Itachi left via the back door and Sasuke walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, Sasuke," Naruto greeted, as cool as cucumber. Or a refrigerator in Antarctica. He had no problem with interrupting arguments about murder, oddly enough. Besides, it was common knowledge that Itachi had killed all those people, but since it was a special case, he was let off with a warning. There was nothing anybody could do about it.

"Hello," Sasuke said, albeit with an angry look on his face.

"So… How are things going with Itachi?" Naruto asked with a smirk, braving Sasuke's wrath. He looked out the window at Itachi in the backyard having a conversation over his cell phone. It looked serious, judging by the way he was throwing his arms up in frustration.

"Who knows? After everything he's done, I don't know what he's after, coming back here," Sasuke said.

"What? No!" Itachi's shout got both Naruto and Sasuke's attention. They waited for a moment for something more from Itachi but it seemed his little outburst was over.

"What do you think is happening?" Naruto asked Sasuke, continuing to stare out the window, bored enough to wonder what Itachi was doing.

Before Sasuke could answer, Itachi shut his phone and put it in his pocket, half-running back into the house.

"I'm going out, Sasuke," Itachi said briefly, grabbing his keys and hurrying towards the front door, forgetting about his earlier argument with Sasuke.

"Huh? Why? Where?" Sasuke asked, surprised at Itachi's panic. Itachi looked at him, distress written all over his face.

"The Akatsuki have gotten suspicious about that report Deidara never finished for that TV company so they're gonna dig up his body! I have to do it first!" Itachi babbled, not caring if Sasuke understood or not.

He then left, taking his car and driving violently away, as fast as a leopard chasing a mouse—the last mouse in the field and the leopard's only hope for survival. Hopefully, there were no old ladies crossing the streets nearby, or they could be eaten by the leopard. Or run over by the car, in this particular scenario.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other in bemusement.

"Well, that was weird," Naruto proclaimed, unperturbed by Itachi's hysteria. He stretched his arms out, then put his hands behind his head and wondered what he should eat for lunch.

"Hang on a second…" Sasuke was frowning, as if trying to remember something. "Deidara… Wasn't he the one who—?" His eyes widened in surprise, and he exclaimed, "Ah! Naruto, we have to go now!"

"What's up?" Naruto asked, alarmed—because it didn't matter how much Itachi was panicking, but the second it affected Sasuke, Naruto cared.

"Never mind—let's go!" Sasuke said quickly.

The couple ran outside and jumped into Sasuke's car, driving just as fast as Itachi had, and also in the same direction. The chase had begun, and Naruto didn't have the slightest clue what was going on.

"Deidara walked in on us that one time," Sasuke explained helpfully, driving out of the city and towards the forest.

"Oh… okay…?" Naruto didn't find that sentence very helpful; they'd been walked in on too many times to count.

"The blonde one with the ponytail," Sasuke described.

"Oh! I remember that." Naruto paused. "It was fun," he added, a mischievous grin growing on his face.

"Yes, it was." Sasuke smiled briefly, remembering. Then he shook his head. "But that's not the point."

"Then what is this oh-so-important point?" Naruto asked mockingly, sure that this would be something small that'd just blow over.

"He took a picture," Sasuke said.

Naruto was silent for a moment.

"What?" he asked once he'd gotten over the initial shock. Was it too much to hope that Deidara could've already showed someone else the photos and revealed the truth about him and Sasuke?

"He has this camera permanently attached to his eye."

"Why?" Naruto was perplexed and subsequently distracted by this piece of information.

"I have no idea! I always thought he was a bit of a weirdo so I stayed away. Oh, no, hang on… The camera might have been because he was a reporter. Working for some TV group, while at the same time being an agent of the Akatsuki," said Sasuke.

"Understandable." Naruto nodded. "But wait—did I miss something or did Itachi say the Akatsuki were gonna dig up Deidra-hoo-haa's body?"

"Yeah, he died. Otherwise, I might have killed him myself, to stop him telling people about us. And it's Deidara—not 'Deidra-hoo-haa.'"

"How do you know so much about this guy?"

"He was my brother's boyfriend," Sasuke explained, as if it was obvious.

"So being gay runs in the family?" Naruto teased.

"Shut up."

"Fine. So why are we rushing to the scene? I assume that's where we're going," Naruto said, bringing the conversation back to the matter at hand.

"We're going there because Itachi is." It seemed to Naruto that Sasuke was not going to explain properly unless the right questions were asked.

"So why is Itachi going there?"

"To dig up Deidara's body. Sheesh, you're stupid, Naruto." A small smile was tugging on the corners of Sasuke's lips, teasing. Naruto internally admitted that he had perhaps deserved that—but it didn't stop him from continuing his questions.

"So why is Itachi digging up Deidara's body?" Naruto asked firmly, sure that Sasuke would have to answer this time.

"To get the camera out of him." The answer was short and simple, but it implied much more.

"The camera has the picture of us in it, doesn't it?" Naruto asked slowly, already knowing where this was going.

"Yes," Sasuke said regretfully.

"And the Akatsuki would see that picture if they dug him up and took the camera?" Naruto had no doubt that if that happened, the cruel and malevolent Akatsuki would put those pictures everywhere they could.

"Yes," Sasuke said, thinking a similar thing to Naruto and silently damning this small town with its unusually high fascination for gossip.

"But Itachi is going to get there first and get the camera?" Naruto was worried.

"Yes."

"So, either way, we're found out," Naruto said with mixed feelings. He was half happy that what he wanted was going to happen; but half upset, too, because it wasn't going to be fun for Sasuke.

"Pretty much," Sasuke sighed, resigned to their fate.

Then they drove past Itachi's car, which had its bonnet open with Itachi fiddling with the things in there and swearing loudly.

"I can't be out of gas!" they heard him shout in dismay.

Both Naruto and Sasuke stared as they passed him, both with blank looks on their faces.

Naruto considered the irony of this moment. As soon as his resolve had faltered, as soon as he'd begun to doubt his decision to expose their relationship to the public, suddenly it wasn't a problem anymore. They would get away with it again, and nobody would be any the wiser.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, amazed at their so-called luck and noticed Sasuke's hands tighten on the steering wheel, then feeling the car speed up. Of course, their only obstacle would run out of gas. It was just the way things like this worked.

Naruto let out a small laugh in astonishment and—to his surprise—Sasuke also laughed. Soon the car was filled with their laughter, both caught totally by surprise with the knowledge that they would make it this time as well.

After a while, Sasuke stopped the car behind a tree—so nobody would notice it. They'd reached the dark cemetery. It was incredibly eerie to walk through, the graves all lined up perfectly, but there being no sound. Sasuke and Naruto kept close to each other, almost afraid of the dead bodies they knew were under the surface. The fact that they were surrounded on all sides by a thick forest only added to the atmosphere.

Finally, they found Deidara's grave, a gap in the trees letting the sun shine through, illuminating the gravestone. Then they realised that they'd jumped into this without a plan. Or, more specifically, without a shovel.

A shovel could be useful in digging up a body, as it allowed the user to move large quantities of dirt away from the area that the person was trying to clear. Without one, they might as well be using a feather to lift a whale.

"Drat," Sasuke cursed. "No shovel."

"Hey, I found one!" Naruto announced cheerfully, much to Sasuke's surprise. The dark ninja turned to see Naruto wander away, zigzagging between the many graves, and bending over to pick up a shovel that had been lying conveniently next to a big hole in the ground.

"Whose body did they dig up?" Naruto said conversationally upon his return to Sasuke's side, gesturing to the grave stone standing at the head of the hole he had gotten the shovel from.

"Why don't you check?" Sasuke asked sarcastically, wondering why Naruto would care.

"It says Lee. Rock Lee," Naruto said, surprising Sasuke again—he hadn't expected Naruto to actually follow his advice and find out.

"Poor Lee. He got his body stolen," Naruto continued casually, as if this was something they talked about every day.

"Doesn't it creep you out that we're not the only ones who've come here to steal stuff from graves?" Sasuke asked seriously, shivering slightly. He usually wasn't one to be afraid of things one might find in a graveyard, but then again this wasn't your standard visit to the local cemetery.

"Nope," Naruto answered nonchalantly.

Sasuke shook his head and began the difficult task of digging up the corpse of his brother's boyfriend.

* * *

"Wow…" Naruto muttered, staring at the unmoving blonde figure.

"Yeah, I know," Sasuke agreed tiredly, stepping back from the now-open grave and standing next to Naruto who had done absolutely nothing to help with the digging, choosing instead to watch Sasuke and play solitaire with some cards he just so happened to have in his pocket.

"I've never seen a dead body before," Naruto told Sasuke nervously.

"I have, but… it's not really something you get used to. Not that anybody in their right mind would want to."

They both stared at the body for a while longer before they remembered what they'd come for. Sasuke caught a glimpse of metal beneath the blonde hair.

"The camera." Sasuke pointed it out to Naruto.

"How are we gonna get it?" Naruto asked. He looked at Sasuke and found that he couldn't look away.

Because of the heat he was generating by digging, Sasuke had taken off his jacket, followed by his shirt. Naruto now noticed the dirt and sweat spread across Sasuke's exposed upper half, curving around the muscles. Simply put, he looked hot. Really hot.

"I'll get it," Sasuke answered, not noticing Naruto's intense scrutiny of him. He stepped down into the hole and bent over Deidara's body, silently apologising to the dead man for what he was about to do.

He reached past the blonde hair and got a good hold on the camera hidden behind it. Then he pulled. It was easier than he'd expected, the camera popping out with minimal effort. Unfortunately, though, it was still attached to Deidara's head by a few cords.

"Hey, Naruto," Sasuke called.

"Yeah?" Naruto replied quickly.

"You need to come down here. Remember how I said the camera was permanently attached to Deidara's head?"

"Yes," Naruto answered as he descended into the grave. It wasn't as deep as it could've been; they could see over the edge of it if they stood on tiptoe.

"It is," Sasuke continued bluntly.

"…I never would've guessed," Naruto answered sarcastically after a moment.

Sasuke rolled his eyes before continuing, "So we gotta do it here."

"Do what, Sasuke?" Naruto asked flirtatiously, running a finger down Sasuke's chest.

"This is not the time, nor the place," Sasuke said in dismissal. "Now, we have to find the photo and delete it."

Standing together in Deidara's grave, Sasuke and Naruto pulled the camera out a little bit more so that they could both see the tiny screen. Sasuke had to press a few buttons on the side, but he managed to get the pictures stored on the small device to appear, one by one.

As they were going through them, Naruto tried to get some points about Deidara cleared up.

"So why is the Akatsuki wanting to get the pictures?"

"Because Deidara left them for a permanent job as the cameraman for a TV station. I'm guessing Deidara probably has some incriminating pictures of these Akatsuki people doing what they do best. Of course, they wouldn't want that to be found. Oh, and footage, too," Sasuke added as a small scene played out on the device before moving on to the next image.

"Okay, that makes sense. But why doesn't Itachi want the Akatsuki to see the photos?"

"I'm not sure," Sasuke admitted, "but I'm guessing it has something to do with the fact that they were dating. Maybe—"

Sasuke didn't have to guess anymore when a picture appeared on the screen depicting Itachi in quite a compromising position, totally naked, and also showing a few limbs—and other parts—that clearly belonged to the person taking the picture. He quickly flicked over to the next photo, scarred for life from the sight of Itachi doing such things.

"Well, that answers that," Naruto stated, sounding slightly disturbed. "How did Deidara die?" That question actually stopped Sasuke for a second.

"I'm…not sure. Suicide, I think. You see, the Akatsuki aren't the nicest people in the traffic jam, so he probably wanted to escape them any way he could."

"Oh. Wait—traffic jam?" Naruto was confused.

"Traffic jams bring out the worst in people," Sasuke said solemnly, flicking his hair dramatically, his eyes gaining a faraway look, as if remembering a past event, or traffic jam.

"Okay, then." Naruto knew better than to challenge Sasuke's knowledge. A few more minutes passed in silence while each man thought his own thoughts.

"Ah-hah!" Sasuke said triumphantly when he found the photo he was looking for. It showed Naruto and Sasuke, of course. But it was what they were doing that was the reason for their sudden shocked silence. They'd forgotten exactly how visual that particular incident had been.

In the picture, Sasuke was sitting with his hands chained behind his back; legs spread wide revealing his long and hard length, whilst Naruto sat behind him. Both men were lacking in pants—as in, they were wearing none—and Naruto had his hands wrapped around Sasuke's erect cock, and his mouth tight on Sasuke's neck. The expressions on their faces were so full of lust; it left little to the imagination and was a very, very arousing image.

Sasuke found the delete button and didn't hesitate to press it. Naruto let out an "oh" of disappointment as the picture vanished, now only a memory. Which was handy since the only other person who'd seen it was dead. He returned the camera to Deidara's head, gently brushing the hair back in front of it.

"You wanted to keep the picture?" Sasuke assumed, a slight smile finding its way onto his face.

"Well, yeah," Naruto admitted. "You looked so hot like that."

Sasuke's smile dropped, and he blushed ever so slightly, feeling heat begin to pool in a lower region of his body. Of course, this just had to happen while they were standing in a grave with a dead guy.

However much he berated himself for letting his thoughts go in _that_ direction while they were in such an inconvenient place, he just couldn't stop the surge of pleasure that engulfed him when Naruto, feeling the same way, hotly pressed his lips to Sasuke's.

"We shouldn't," Sasuke said immediately, despite being breathless from Naruto's sudden ferocious attack.

"But we will…" Naruto answered, his fingers trailing down Sasuke's body to find his pants.

"Dead guy, remember?" Sasuke muttered, silently refusing to help Naruto with the difficult zipper on his pants, choosing instead to wrap his arms around Naruto's neck and move his mouth to suck on all the skin he could reach.

This brought a desirable reaction from Naruto who fumbled with the zipper, unable to work out the trick to it. They kissed deeply, stepping closer to each other, around the body of Deidara, and left their hands to find more intimate ways of touching.

Neither of them noticed the movement that they should've seen out of the corners of their eyes.

Naruto gave up on the zipper and simply let his hands crawl under the edge of Sasuke's pants. Sasuke let out a quiet yelp of surprise to feel Naruto's hand moving in a space it shouldn't have been able to get to.

Neither noticed the sounds directly beside them, in a place there should've been no sound.

Sighing, Sasuke realised that he didn't care how Naruto's hand found its way past the pants; he just wanted it to stay there, stroking him, forever. Sasuke spread his legs a bit and moved his own hands down to open the zipper, feeling a tightness pressing against Naruto's hand and needing more room.

Finally releasing the zipper, he immediately freed his manhood. Naruto kept rubbing it and touching it, whilst kissing Sasuke as much as he could. Sasuke gripped Naruto's ass tightly, pulling him as close as he could. They were soon wrapped up in each other, moaning, almost oblivious to the outside world.

Almost.

More sounds passed nearby, but not from the same source. Not that either man knew, either way. They hadn't heard the first sound.

"…What was that noise?" Naruto asked quietly, unfocused, breathing heavily yet unceasing in his attack on Sasuke's pants. He kissed him again, his tongue entering into the fray.

Sasuke had noticed it, too, and was sure of its origin. It came again, closer this time. A kind of beeping, like a mobile phone—someone was in the graveyard.

"Don't touch, don't speak—don't even move!" Sasuke swatted Naruto's hands away and held him close, backing away quietly into a corner, suddenly alert. He realised how stupid it had been for them to be distracted in a place such as this. Especially when they'd known others would be coming after them.

Flushed and panting, but trying not to, the two men stood as quietly as they could. Brave enough to risk it, Naruto peered over the edge of the open grave to see that the approaching person was none other than Itachi.

Quietly passing this knowledge on to Sasuke, Naruto also wondered how on earth they would get out of this. He figured all they could do was wait.

Then the most unexpected thing happened.

Deidara opened his eyes.

They stared at him, and he stared right back, albeit seeming slightly out of it. Well, what do you expect from a dead guy who just woke up? Sasuke realised he wasn't exactly decent and pulled up his pants.

They heard Itachi approaching, calling out quietly, "Deidara, where are you?"

So it seemed Itachi was in on this. This faking of death, it seemed. So Deidara _wasn't_ dead? Itachi's voice snapped Deidara out of his reverie and he stood up, wobbling a bit, unsteady, but managing it.

"What are you two doing here?" Deidara asked quietly. Whether it was because he was smart enough to keep their presence from Itachi or just because his throat was dry from being buried for weeks, Sasuke didn't know. To be sure, he put one finger to his lips in a quiet gesture.

"We needed to delete the picture of us," Sasuke whispered, knowing how much of an effect that incident had had on Deidara and not having to explain further. Deidara looked at him, still astonished, hardly believing that he was there at all.

He didn't know Sasuke well, but he recognised him. Even if they'd never met before, his resemblance to Itachi was so striking, it was obvious they were related.

"Deidara!" Itachi called out a little louder, cautiously stepping around the other graves.

Deidara grinned suddenly, staring right at the two men in his grave.

"Does he know you two are here?" he whispered.

Naruto and Sasuke shook their heads.

"Don't say anything, please," Sasuke begged quietly.

"I won't… so long as you keep this secret, too." Deidara was referring to his being alive, clearly. He certainly had his head screwed on right, despite being dead for weeks. It was the right deal to make. Sasuke nodded and stepped further into the shadows, remembering to duck his head down.

He could see why Deidara needed to keep it secret. He probably faked his death to escape the Akatsuki, and chances were Itachi was in on it. Perhaps he took some kind of drug to make him appear dead for a while?

Regardless, Naruto and Sasuke, despite having to wait until they were sure Itachi and Deidara were gone, managed to escape the graveyard with no one being any the wiser.

So they'd been interrupted again, although they could hardly blame anybody other than themselves. At least it was somebody who'd already known. They just had no luck in this particular direction of their lives.

* * *

In another part of the small city, Sakura came across Gaara while she was shopping.

"Oh, hi," she greeted cheerfully, not at all repelled by his simple grunt as an answer. She had news to share, and he would just have to listen!

"Guess what?" she asked him, hardly containing her excitement. Gaara really didn't care. He liked Sakura, sure; most people did. But he quickly tired of her continuous chatter. It was rarely interesting.

"I found out that Naruto is in love with Sasuke! And he's pushing his love onto him!" Sakura gossiped.

"Yep, he is," Gaara agreed, surprised that she knew that, yet totally uninterested. He'd already figured out as much from his strange confrontation with the men when they were at the beach.

"Confirmation!" Sakura was overjoyed by Gaara's agreement. She decided to share her story with a few more people, leaving Gaara alone as he'd wanted all along.

* * *

**A/N: This is a bit late, I notice. For future reference, I advise that you expect a chapter every… two months…? Meh, genius takes time. ^_^  
****Screamo really is helpful when writing yaoi—I don't know why. I've been listening to "Nobody Likes A Friend Who's Dead" by Catherine. Also, not screamo, but a good song nonetheless, I've been listening to "Over" by Evans Blue.  
****Oh, one more thing. That "don't touch, don't speak, don't even move" thing is courtesy of my friend Chloe.  
****Oh, and another one more thing. Yeah…one more another thing. Anyway! The picture—you know, the one of Naruto and Sasuke that Deidara had?—the idea of it is from Maerc-Eci.**

**BR/N: It would be quite hypocritical of me to comment on how late this update is, but... that doesn't stop me from doing so, anyway. I mean, I've always been a bad updater, but you, Ciel In A Dress, you used to be able to write a chapter each week. Remember those days? *_flashback~_* Okay, flashback over. So, what happened to you?  
But, I guess we should cut her some slack this time. It is her birthday today, after all. Tanjoubi omedetou~! ;)**


	12. Itachi

**Too Many Interruptions****  
Chapter 12: Itachi**

Naruto and Sasuke sat in a somewhat shocked silence for the drive home.

"That was easily the strangest thing I've ever done," Naruto said, making conversation.

"Which part?" Sasuke asked weakly, after a pause.

Naruto thought carefully for a moment, finding it a little difficult to narrow down. Finally, he came to a decision.

"I'd say it was the rising dead guy while we were making out which really freaked me out. You?"

"Same." Sasuke nodded, wondering if he would have nightmares. He usually wasn't one for nightmares, since his daily life was mostly even scarier than anything his subconscious could conjure up, but zombies were certainly high up on his fears list. Not that Sasuke had a fears list. That's something only babies would do, and everybody would agree that Sasuke was no baby.

"So…" Naruto began vaguely, not wanting to lose the little progress he'd made in conversation. Sasuke stayed silent, much to Naruto's irritation.

"…Why don't we hang out a bit when we get back to your house?" Naruto suggested, sensing an opportunity and jumping at it. "Because Itachi will probably be with Deidara or something…" he muttered as explanation, whilst actually thinking that he would explode if he didn't get rid of this built-up pressure soon.

The fact that Deidara and Itachi were missing in action was just a bonus.

"Sure. Why not?" Sasuke said cautiously, still totally freaked out, but finding it within himself to look forward to later events.

The silence came back then, and, try as he might, Naruto was unable to break it. Sasuke was not very chatty that night, it seemed. Then again, his chattiness could be in direct proportion to the amount of fun he might be having at the time of chatty-measurement, since he seemed more opened-up when he was happy…

While Naruto was forming these theories, Sasuke stopped the car as they had arrived back at his house. He paused for a moment, weighing the pros and cons of what he was about to do. Shrugging, he decided that there was little risk in it. Not enough to bother him anyway.

He unbuckled his seat belt and dived on top of Naruto, snatching his mouth in a kiss. Taken by surprise, Naruto simply sat for a moment before realising action was required of him and responding. He undid his own seatbelt and simultaneously lowered the seat so it was almost flat; easy enough to do when there was the weight of two people pushing it down.

And that was how the men ended up making out in the backseat of Sasuke's car. It was a wonderful way of relaxing after the day they'd had. It was urgent and rushed but it still gave them the feeling of euphoria they needed, and so deeply wanted.

As their tongues mingled in the confines of their mouths, Naruto took control and decided to step it up a notch. He slowly trailed his free hand down Sasuke's body, stopping at the zipper to his pants. He undid it slowly and pulled the clothes down, and all the way off, grasping Sasuke's cock and stroking it.

Sasuke had wondered when they'd get to this bit, and he was ready for the jolt of lust that shot through him upon Naruto's contact with his member. He moaned and rubbed his lower body up against Naruto's, as the older man was lying on top of him, in the backseat of his car.

"Hang on, one second." Sasuke stopped Naruto, holding up his hands and frowning. Naruto actually stopped, surprising Sasuke, though Naruto had briefly toyed with the idea of ignoring Sasuke's protests and continuing regardless.

"What's up?" Naruto asked, panting. Although he had stopped, he was not happy with it, and his lust-filled mind wanted it to continue as soon as possible. And his lust-filled member. His entire body was pretty much lust-filled, actually.

"Just thought it'd be a good time to ask…" Sasuke began. Naruto looked at him sceptically, moving his lower body slightly so Sasuke could feel how not-a-good-time this interruption was. "…Anyway, I wondered why you're always on top."

Again, Naruto looked at him sceptically, this time raising an eyebrow for emphasis. He thought it was obvious.

"Because I'm bigger than you, and I'm generally the initiator." Secretly, Naruto was proud that he'd known the word 'initiator.' Despite being nineteen years old, Naruto was a little daft. Just a little.

Sasuke shrugged, forgetting why it was so important to ask, and brought Naruto's mouth to his again. Naruto responded with effective enthusiasm, catching Sasuke off-guard and rolling them both onto the floor.

There wasn't much room on the floor.

They continued kissing despite the extremely uncomfortable position they were in. Sasuke spread his legs to either side of Naruto when he felt the older man's hand come searching for his cock. Finding it exactly where he'd expected it to be—where else would it go?—Naruto wound his hand around it and rubbed it harshly, hearing Sasuke moan in pleasure.

He and Sasuke were completely stuck, Naruto realised as he tried to lift himself up to allow Sasuke's hands access to his shaft. He didn't mind terribly, but he figured they might have to get out of the car eventually, so told Sasuke of the issue.

Sasuke didn't hear a word Naruto said, so lost in the pleasure as he was. They were really getting into it, to say the least.

Sasuke did, however, hear the loud knock come directly above his head.

Looking up, hitting his head painfully against the door as he did so, he saw Itachi looking down at him from the open window. Surprise was clear in his face, accompanied by embarrassment, and an odd twinkle in his eye.

"Ha! Interrupted again!" Naruto announced with ridiculous euphoria, still trapped in his position between Sasuke's legs, hovering above the stricken man.

Sasuke aimed a kick at Naruto, but only succeeded in pressing the older man's body further down, feeling their lower bodies meet roughly, again.

"Having fun there?" Itachi asked teasingly, still blushing, but grinning at Sasuke's failed attempts at escape.

"Dammit, Itachi! Do you not have a shred of decency?" Sasuke shouted, wriggling to try and get out whilst dying of embarrassment at being caught in such a way by his own brother.

"You're one to talk about decency, little brother. You'll get cold without your pants," Itachi scolded mockingly, beginning to laugh.

Sasuke tried a new strategy; he reached up suddenly, aiming a punch at Itachi's face. He missed, of course. You don't become public enemy number one by losing in fights against your little brother.

"Shut up about my pants! Are you gonna stand there laughing all night?" Sasuke struggled violently, but could get nowhere underneath Naruto. If anything, he was digging himself deeper.

"Why, yes. That sounds like a wonderful idea."

"I hate you! Just help me out of here and I'll kick your ass!" Sasuke said while thinking, _Speaking of ideas, which of us decided to roll onto the floor? Oh yeah, it was Naruto._

"You might want to cover your own first."

Sasuke stopped his violent struggle and glared at his older brother, brushing his hair, damp with sweat, out of his eyes as he did so.

"Come on, Uchiha, as great as it is to see you, we're really uncomfortable here," Naruto said, half joking, half pleading.

"Oh, alright," Itachi said, opening the door.

Sasuke wormed his way backwards until he landed on the ground with a thump. Naruto crawled out and stood up, passing Sasuke his pants but leaving him on the ground.

There was a lot of grumbling and glaring involved, but Sasuke did manage to put his clothes back on and stand up.

"Tisk, tisk, little brother. Are you using protection?" Itachi asked mockingly.

That was the last straw for Sasuke, his emotions already built up so high after his long day—their argument in the morning, the panic before and after Deidara's resurrection, and his many intimate moments with Naruto. Come to think of it, it was a miracle Sasuke hadn't had a heart attack yet.

"You know what? I'm sick of you! I can't even have sex in peace! Go move in with Deidara or something; just get out of my face!" Sasuke stormed off, presumably to get some sleep.

"Tough day," Itachi mused when Sasuke was gone.

"Yeah," Naruto agreed, his mind still a little occupied with his never-ending thoughts of Sasuke.

"Odd that he should mention Deidara, though," Itachi added, looking at Naruto shrewdly.

"…Yes. How very, very strange, and weird," Naruto said, coughing to cover up his guilt, which was rolling off of him in waves.

"So… you and Sasuke, eh?" Itachi nudged Naruto, winking and grinning. Naruto was glad for the change of subject. A conversation with one's boyfriend's brother is uncomfortable enough without adding stalking to the mix.

"Why are you acting all buddy-buddy with me?" Naruto asked suspiciously, suddenly realising that he'd never actually spoken to Itachi before.

"Like Sasuke's gonna tell me anything."

"…Good point," Naruto conceded.

There was a moment of silence between them.

"Well?" Itachi asked expectantly.

"What you just saw is just about it. Hasn't gone much further than that." Naruto couldn't help but be a bit sulky. He really wanted to do more with Sasuke, but with all these interruptions…

"Pity."

Naruto decided then to return home, and Itachi went inside. Or tried to, at least. As a final act of revenge, Sasuke had locked the doors.

Despite his fears of nightmares—he added that to his list, too—there were only sweet dreams in the Uchiha household that night.

* * *

**A/N: I think I broke my funny. And I love torturing Sasuke. This is not good.**

**Speaking of which, I went to JAPAN! And I came thiiiiiiiiis close to marrying a wall with a massive picture of my darling Sasuke on it.**

**Speaking of which, again, you may have noticed my lack of updating…? Yeah. I'll trrrryyyyyy to try harder. ^^**

**BR/N: I would be criticising Ciel In A Dress for her lack of updating, but… I am currently not in a position to talk.**

**Damn lack of inspiration. Damn real life issues. Damn it all.**

…

**Have a nice day now.**


	13. Hinata

**A/N: La-di-da-di-da~ Well, to tell you the truth, the idea for this chapter came to me suddenly AGES ago so I wrote it down and finished the chapter, right then.**

**Editing and procrastination were the only things keeping me from publishing it. Oh, and the small details. Tiny things, but so bothersome.**

**Too Many Interruptions  
Chapter 13: Hinata**

The plan came to him suddenly in an almost-blinding flash of inspiration.

"Hey." Naruto quickly gathered Sasuke's attention when he invaded the house of the dark ninja by simply walking in. If Sasuke wanted to leave his doors unlocked, there would be no one else to blame when people entered without permission.

"Let's go see a movie!" he suggested, taking Sasuke's hands and smiling.

Sasuke's reaction was less than satisfactory. "…Why?"

Naruto pouted, sure he could get Sasuke to agree—that is, if he played his cards right.

"But Sasuke," he whined, reminiscent of arguments passed, "I heard that it's supposed to be really good! The one about the zombies! And it's really scary." He said all this in a way specially designed to convince his boyfriend to agree with a minimum of trouble.

Sasuke sighed and checked the oven for his dinner. Pulling it out, he served him and Naruto a plate each. Suspiciously enough, there was enough for the both of them. So, Sasuke had somehow known Naruto would come over? It couldn't possibly have anything to do with the fact that Naruto came to visit every single night since Itachi left. Clearly, there's no connection.

"I don't really want to go see a movie. I'm tired, and we have a mission tomorrow. Or did you forget about that?"

Naruto smiled guiltily. He had forgotten about the mission, of course, but he was determined to see this through.

"Well, if we go now, we'll still have time for everything else before tomorrow."

"You didn't think this through, did you?"

"Yep!" Naruto said. "I mean, no!" he added, too late. Sasuke shook his head, amazed that this idiot managed to convince him. Again.

"Fine. A date it is, then."

After dinner, they headed out into the cool night air, walking to the theatre. Upon their arrival, they headed to the ticket booth to get tickets. Because that's what people do at ticket booths—usually, anyway; there was a possibly drunk man asking about a butterfly. He was soon chased away by security.

While they waited in line, Sasuke and Naruto discovered a problem. They had hardly enough money for tickets, let alone anything else, such as food. Naruto smiled sneakily when the conversation turned to the cost of the popcorn, causing Sasuke to be slightly worried. The idiot rarely had good ideas, so he figured that it would be no different.

He was right. In between exciting battles and secret adventures—arguing about the cost of the tickets and stealing popcorn—they managed to enter the movie theatre.

Sasuke was so determined to not let anything else happen that he was tempted to tie Naruto to the chair. Except that Naruto would enjoy that, perhaps a little too much. Sasuke could see it in his mind's eye: Naruto grinning evilly and moaning in the quiet theatre, forcing Sasuke to silence him, one way or another.

And suddenly, he realised that they would be sitting in a dark movie theatre, together, practically alone.

And suddenly, tying Naruto to the chair didn't seem like such a bad idea.

But Sasuke resisted the urge, knowing that he didn't have to go that far to get Naruto hot and hard.

"Hey, Naruto," Sasuke whispered once the lights had dimmed and the movie had begun.

"Hmm…?" Naruto answered, fixated on the dark screen, his eyes reflecting the image of the playground, creepy and empty. He slowly lifted his hand and put a piece of popcorn in his mouth.

"I think I spotted a… turnip. In that corner over there." Even in the almost-pitch-blackness, Sasuke saw Naruto's sceptical turnips-don't-grow-in-corners-of-movie-theatres look.

Sasuke was at a loss for words. He wasn't a very direct sort of person, and the turnip line was the best he could come up with. Shrugging internally, he decided to run with it.

"Yeah, a big turnip just waiting for us to go over there and get it," Sasuke muttered, trying to sound convincing.

Naruto decided that Sasuke had recently consumed crack. Naruto was wrong, of course, as usual, but in his defence, Sasuke wasn't acting like a sane man should.

"Right, well, you can go talk to that turnip and I'll go call the psychiatrists, shall I?" Naruto suggested with fake brightness, patting Sasuke on the head condescendingly.

Realising that words were useless, Sasuke took action, tackling Naruto to the ground and rolling them into the corner, pausing afterwards to check if anyone had seen or heard.

"Shh!" someone said, but Sasuke couldn't see any eyes following them in the darkness.

"What—!" Naruto began loudly and angrily, Sasuke lying on top of him in the supposed turnip-corner. Sasuke silenced him with a kiss, dragging him the rest of the way into the dark corner.

"Mm…" Naruto responded in kind, forgetting everything and everyone, except Sasuke. They kissed deeply, with hands scrambling frantically under their clothes, touching whatever caused a sound to be released from the other's mouth.

Sasuke allowed Naruto to clamber on top of him, and leaned against the wall, moaning as quietly as he could with his lover straddling him and pinching his nipples while throwing his tongue into his mouth. Naruto squeezed himself even closer to Sasuke when he felt the hands on his lower back dragging them together.

They could taste the salt from the popcorn in each other's mouths. Naruto began to grind his lower body into Sasuke's, his erection making contact through the clothes. They both knew better than to strip in a public place, but they still had a lot of trouble resisting the temptation.

"We should stop…" Naruto muttered breathlessly between kisses.

"But… I want you…" Sasuke answered lustfully, sending shivers down Naruto's spine.

"Let's go somewhere more private, then," Naruto suggested, feeling irresistibly drawn to Sasuke that night.

"Excuse me…" The almost-silence was broken by the small voice, moving quietly through the theatre towards them.

Naruto and Sasuke ignored this, totally and completely. They simply continued what they were doing, kissing each other hotly.

"Wo—ahhh!" A strange cry sounded from right beside them, interrupting them, as the light from the torch of the girl reached them. She then proceeded to drop it.

"Shh!" someone—quite possibly the same person as before—said quietly, or whispered loudly. It was difficult to tell, with the sound right on the border like that.

The girl, now with bright red cheeks, picked up her torch, pointing it at them. Sasuke and Naruto had stopped upon hearing her cry, as it had startled them, but they'd made no move to move out of their current predicament.

"Uh… um… I—I'm gonna have to tell you—you—…to leave the theatre," she said oddly, with much hesitation and stuttering.

"Oh, Hinata, hi," Naruto said, recognising the girl.

"This isn't what it looks like, you know," Sasuke said matter-of-factly, standing up and stretching.

"Oh—okay…" Hinata continued blushing and gestured towards the exit.

"Honestly," Naruto began with a straight face, "it was all because of this… turnip," he decided, borrowing Sasuke's imaginary vegetables.

Sasuke burst into laughter, albeit internally. A small smile showed itself on his face, however.

"Okay," Hinata said again, hustling them out the door.

Once they were free from the confinement of silence, they continued the discussion of what had happened.

"Well, you see, a turnip was in the corner and—"

"Oh, I _know_—we've had so much turnip trouble lately. I can see how it could've caused all that," she said calmly and seriously, slightly annoyed at the turnip population, too.

Sasuke exchanged a glance with Naruto, bewildered.

"Those pesky things… Anyway, you'd better be off. Bye, now!" Hinata pushed them out the door and shut it behind them.

They were silent for a moment.

"What… just happened?"

"I do not know," Sasuke admitted.

"She bought that story about the turnip?" Naruto's tone was of blunt disbelief.

"Seems so."

"I'll just pretend this never happened," Naruto said, walking home, feeling very confused.

Meanwhile, in the movie place, Hinata fainted.

She recovered eventually and remembered nothing of the odd encounter.

* * *

**A/N: Turnip~**


	14. Sasori

**Too Many Interruptions****  
Chapter 14: Sasori**

It was the day of The Big Race, and even that was an understatement. It was massive. Humongous, even. It was absolutely the biggest thing that could ever happen in their tiny town. Everyone was going to the big—gigantic—racetrack just past the outskirts of the village. It wasn't even technically the village's land, but nor was it anybody else's.

All the shops would be shut, and everyone had the day off. It wasn't really the race as much as it was everything surrounding it—people from all over the country flocked to the gates, exotic items were sold in the small stalls that popped up nearby. And then there was the betting. Even children as young as two had a bet on, courtesy of their parents.

So, on such a famous day, why were two people still at home, missing all the celebrations?

"Urgh, I'm so sick…" Naruto had muttered to Sakura when she'd come to get him to go to the race with her and everybody else. "I—" he interrupted himself with a fake coughing fit, "—don't think I can make it…"

Sasuke had done something similar just a few minutes before, as Sakura had gone to his house first.

"You _and_ Sasuke, sick!" she exclaimed to Naruto.

"Yeah, you don't want to catch it… You'd better stay away from us…"

Sakura agreed and went to the race without her teammates.

It was a rare thing for the town to be completely empty, and these men planned to take full advantage of that. There was nobody around to interrupt.

"So…" Sasuke said nervously, unconsciously winding his blanket around his fingers in his nervousness. 'Nervous' wasn't exactly the right word to describe the mix of excitement, arousal, fear, annoyance, and desperation that he felt, but it was a lot easier than listing all his emotions specifically.

"Wanna do 'it'?" Naruto asked lazily, brushing a strand of his hair back, attempting to be sexy and trying to shock Sasuke out of his frozen state, where he was sitting on the bed looking up at Naruto, who was still standing.

It worked; a pillow came flying out of nowhere, and probably would've killed Naruto—pillows _can _kill—if not for his quick reaction, diving forwards out of the way.

"Oh, hello there," he said nonchalantly, finding himself on top of Sasuke.

"Hi," Sasuke answered with a glare and growing irritation as the idiot had managed to avoid his attack and had landed himself in a better position in the process.

"I suppose this is as good a place to start as any," Naruto announced greedily, catching Sasuke's lips in a kiss before he had a chance to react.

Sasuke struggled for a moment before remembering that this was _Naruto_ and he was _in_ _love_ with him and that it was the _whole reason_ they'd skipped The Big Race. He kissed him back, dragging him closer, and holding him there.

Naruto found himself trapped with all of Sasuke's arms and legs wrapped tightly around him. It was a place Naruto had found himself many times before, but never stopped enjoying.

They were just getting more serious when a loud crash boomed through the room.

"What was that?" Sasuke's survival instincts kicked in—quite literally. Naruto was thrown across the room and into the wall, crumpling on the floor.

Sasuke got up and crept across the room to the window. He looked around carefully, but there was nothing out of the ordinary—just the houses across the street, the milk bar, the wooden puppet hanging off of those light poles, and the mailboxes. Nothing that could've caused that loud noise, such as a fallen tree or any other large wooden object falling to the ground.

Relieved, Sasuke went back over to Naruto and descended in front of him.

"Sorry about that," he said calmly. "I just overreacted."

"Overreacted?" Naruto said loudly, groaning as he lifted himself into a sitting position. "You threw me across the room!"

"Well, yeah. Sorry." Sasuke kissed him to make up for it, and Naruto took advantage of that, pulling him into his arms and carrying him the short distance back over to the bed.

"Now, where were we?" he asked breathlessly, looking down at Sasuke eagerly.

Sasuke would've answered with the dirtiest sentence he could think of, but he was silenced by the sudden intrusion of Naruto's tongue in his mouth. The room was getting hot in concurrence with the men, so Sasuke did Naruto a favour and removed his shirt, followed by his own.

The brief moment apart was too much for Naruto; he dived on Sasuke again, kissing him frantically. Sasuke let his hands roam up and down Naruto's back, pulling him tighter. He wrapped his legs around him yet again, clearly indicating the way forward. Naruto felt no such hurry as they had the entire day with each other, but he figured sooner was better than later, so he detached from Sasuke with the intention of reattaching in a better place.

Looking down at him, Naruto noticed Sasuke's face was rather flushed. He grinned smugly.

"Shut up, idiot," Sasuke mumbled angrily, noticing Naruto's stare. It was a bit hard not to notice, really, as the entire room—no, the entire world seemed to have disappeared. It was just them, no interruptions.

"I haven't said anything. Yet," Naruto answered, smiling and holding himself above Sasuke with one hand while the other teased its way down his body. Sasuke's face twisted deliciously as he got closer and closer. Naruto slid his hand underneath Sasuke's pants and bent to kiss him at the same moment he took the hard length, feeling Sasuke's moan reverberate through their joined mouths. He squeezed it gently, then let go, moving that hand to his own pants and removing them swiftly while Sasuke was still distracted by their passionate kiss.

He moved their bodies together, and Sasuke predictably moved his legs around, gasping as he felt his bare member hit Naruto's naked skin. Naruto held him tighter, moving roughly and kissing Sasuke's jaw and neck so as to properly hear him react. Sasuke kept up a steady pant, as fast as if he was running miles, and occasionally groaned as he hit Naruto's body and felt his own arousal slide against his skin. It wasn't satisfying; it was maddening.

"Oh, for the love of—!"

"Me?" Naruto interrupted with a breathless laugh, his face bright and excited. "Don't think _god_ would really _approve_." He punctuated the words with nips at Sasuke's nipples.

"Urgh, you're driving me insane!" Sasuke tried to put the proper emotion into the words, but everything he said came out low and sensual.

Low and sensual seemed to work, because, instantly, Naruto lifted himself off of his lover and wrapped a hand around Sasuke's shaft.

Then came the second loud crash of the day, much closer this time. As in, front lawn close.

The two men looked at each other quickly, distracted. Sasuke looked cautious, but Naruto looked mutinous. In the end, it was another violent shove that decided the matter, and Naruto found himself on the floor again, while Sasuke stood at the window.

It was so odd; the scene was exactly as it had been the last time he looked.

"You are annoying," Naruto stated, rubbing his head where it had hit the wall. Sasuke barely spared him a glance, continuing his observations.

The same boring houses across the street, the same shop on the corner, the same light poles… minus the puppet. There, Sasuke noticed the difference with a gasp and realised how mindless Naruto had made him.

"More than annoying…" Naruto mumbled, oblivious.

He was a ninja, trained for this kind of thing, but in Naruto's presence, a puppet in the middle of the street had seemed perfectly natural. Well, the unnatural anomaly was gone now, nowhere to be seen.

Until it popped up suddenly directly in front of the window, looking right at him with painted-on eyes.

"Argh!" Sasuke jumped back in shock, clutching his suddenly frantic heart. Again, he was sure it was Naruto's influence making him react so strongly. The life-sized puppet didn't give him a chance to regain his composure; it whipped the window open and came into the room, in fast jerking motions.

Sasuke became aware that he was naked, as did Naruto. In an infinitely more convenient position than Sasuke, who was standing in the middle of the room, all Naruto had to do was duck behind the bed to hide.

A voice came from the puppet: "You're Sasuke."

"Uh, yeah…?" Sasuke answered, painfully aware of his very visible erection. He subtly moved his hands in front of it.

"Where's Itachi?"

"Dunno," he said nervously, wondering what the hell was going on.

"Why aren't you at The Big Race?" It spoke as jerkily as it moved.

"Uh… I'm sick."

"I'll hold you hostage," it decided, and without further ado, it grabbed him and tried to jump out of the window with him. Not all of Sasuke's training had been numbed by Naruto; he twisted out of its grip and whacked it across the wooden block representing a head, knocking it over. He landed back on his feet as lightly as a cat, feeling a familiar wave of control sweep over him.

"Hey!" A man with red hair jumped in and caught the puppet before it fell.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked, bewildered and quickly getting angry with all these intruders in his house.

"Sasori," he said shortly, distracted. "Tell Itachi to call me, okay?" Sasori hardly looked at him as he climbed out of the window.

"What? Why? What are you doing here?"

"Bye." He ran away so quickly, it was like he vanished.

Sasuke was left standing alone, naked and pissed off, the curtains swaying in the breeze.

* * *

**A/N: And Nichola—I mean, Ciel In A Dress—was left feeling glad that the chapter had finally come together, until she realised she had to write another one, and another one, and another one…****  
You'd think with only one ongoing story (not including my secret special half-written one), it'd be pretty easy to keep up with it, but ideas are running thin…**

**BR/N: Eh, I don't really have anything to say. But if you guys don't want to wait another four months for a new chapter, I suggest you give Ciel In A Dress some ideas. Just saying.**


End file.
